Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Aegon Targaryen/Blackfyre the Dragonborn finds himself in a new land where all men have died to a plague and has to step to become the new father to mankind and one day return home to claim the Iron Throne. DISCONTINUED! REWRITE IS UP! SEE NOTE FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

…

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to this new little story of mine. I noticed there weren't many Game of Thrones/Justice League crossovers and I thought I'd rectify that by using one of my popular ideas where the hero is from the GOT 'verse and ends up in the JLA 'verse and becomes the new father to mankind. As you can guess by the title, the new father to mankind is from House Blackfyre, and it is none other than Aegon 'Targaryen'/Blackfyre. Since the TV show cut Aegon out completely for whatever reason, I thought this story would help explain a possible reason why Aegon isn't in the series.**

 **And just because I want to give Aegon some extra power, I'm making him the Dragonborn from Skyrim; the reason behind that is because when looking through the non-crossover stories of Game of Thrones and Aegon Targaryen stories I found one story where he was/is the Dragonborn. That story in question wasn't too serious and kinda makes Aegon a Gamer-Logic OP Gary Stu character that some reviewers of the story accused the author of making a self-insert, but I thought it was a very funny story that took the piss out of GOT and Skyrim. Now the Aegon of my story won't be a Gamer-Logic SI nor will he be an OP Gary Stu, but using a mixture of the Elder Scrolls Lore and the Skyrim game, he'll be powerful enough to handle the likes of Aresia, Darkseid etc. That is not to say he'll be facing enemies like those I've just mentioned without some help from the Justice League ladies.**

 **But, I suppose I've prattled enough, haven't I? So, let's get this show on the road!**

…

 _The Mages College of Winterhold._

Aegon Stormcrown, or elsewise styled the Black Dragon, swung his sword Blackfyre in a horizontal arc slicing through three magical anomalies at once. The spectral beings shrieked in pain as the Valyrian steel blade of Aegon's sword cleaved through, leaving them nothing but piles of steaming glowing magical ooze on the snow-covered ground. The town was under attack by the magical anomalies created when Thalmor toady/agent, Ancano, had decided to take the Eye of Magnus, an artefact of immense magical power, for himself and using the power of the Eye, he expelled everyone from the College and even killed Savos Aren, the Archmage of the College, doing so.

The faculty of the College and the students, which included Aegon himself, had spent their efforts trying to break through the magical barrier Ancano had erected around the college whilst trying to stop the magical anomalies from destroying what was left of the town of Winterhold. Aegon had just returned from a trip to the ancient Nord city Labyrinthian after being told by incorporeal Augur of Dunlain to retrieve the one artefact that could stop Ancano's reckless use of the Eye; the Staff of Magnus. The Staff was the only object capable of containing the Eye's power and Aegon had fought his way through countless Draugr, an animated dragon skeleton and the undead Dragon Priest Morokei who possessed the Staff and had a history with Savos Aren who had travelled to Labyrinthian with some companions when he was a young, years before becoming Arch-Mage. Savos had been the only one to escape the ancient ruined city alive as Aegon had seen through quite literally ghosts of the past of Savos and his companions when he made his way through the ruins.

Aegon took a moment to catch his breath when Mirabelle the second-in-command of the College shouted to him "Aegon! You must get inside and close the Eye or Ancano will be the ruin of us all!" the sorceress shouted as she blasted streams of lightning at magical anomalies.

Aegon gritted his teeth as he held Blackfyre in his right hand and pulled from his back the Staff of Magnus. Tolfdir, an elderly but still very capable wizard skilled in Alteration magics, followed Aegon as they cut their way through the swathe of magical anomalies. Together they ran up the walkway until they came to the magical barrier keeping them from entering the College and ending Ancano's misuse of the Eye. Aegon levelled the Staff at the barrier and concentrated; a stream of aquamarine energy was expelled from the crystalline head of the staff and collided with the barrier. The barrier seemed to shift and groan as if in pain before finally the Staff's power broke the barrier. The barrier splintered and cracked like a glass mirror breaking before it broke completely and 'shards' of magic fell down to the ground far below the College like broken glass. Running into the College grounds before Ancano could conjure another barrier, Aegon charged in with his sword and the Staff raised and Tolfdir ran after him, his hands wreathed in mystical flames.

Like a living battering ram, Aegon broke down the oak and iron bounds of the College and smashed through the wrought iron gates leading to the hall of elements. Ancano stood facing the Eye as it pulsed and spun with raw magic.

"ANCANO!" Aegon bellowed and the Thalmor agent turned to face him. "Stop this madness! You'll destroy us all!" the Dovahkiin shouted.

Ancano sneered, drunk with power. "Foolish boy! I know exactly what I'm doing!" he boasted arrogantly "With the Eye at my command, the Thalmor has all it needs to wipe the board clean of both the Legion and the Stormcloaks!" he declared.

"Ancano! Please! Listen to reason!" Tolfdir pleaded "There are magics in this world we were never meant to meddle with!" he yelled.

Ancano sneered dismissively before replying, "I tire of your prattle, old fool!" he said and with a wave of his hand, Tolfdir fell to the ground paralysed and unable to move anything but his eyes which rolled in their sockets madly.

"NO! DAMN YOU!" Aegon roared as he raised the Staff. Ancano's eyes widened in recognition.

"The Staff of Magnus…? YOU FOUND THE STAFF OF MAGNUS?!" Ancano screamed.

"And with it, I will end your schemes!" replied Aegon.

Ancano snarled like a beast and he raised a hand to the Eye and cast a spell at it. The Eye opened, revealing a swirling vortex of magic and Ancano was then covered in the eldritch power, encasing him like armour.

Ancano then raised his hands towards Aegon who had the sense to strafing the room. This was a wise idea as Ancano's spells seemed to be augmented to invariably insurmountable levels and as each lightning bolt or fireball struck the walls of the room, the College shook under the force.

Aegon then took in a deep breath.

 **FUS… RO DAH!**

A wave of energy that compressed the air to the point that it was almost visible exploded from Aegon's mouth and the wave of energy collided with Ancano and sent him flying where he crashed against the wall and slid to the ground dazed. Aegon then raised the Staff towards the Eye and poured forth the energy of the Staff to close Eye of Magnus before its power destroyed all of the world. The magic of the Staff crashed against the Eye and the Eye began to close. As the Eye started to close, Ancano's magical body shield faded away as well.

"NO! DAMN YOU WHELP!" Ancano screeched as he cast a stream of lightning at Aegon, although without the power of the Eye boosting his power, the streams of lightning were much weaker, but nonetheless still deadly. Aegon then rushed towards the Thalmor agent with Blackfyre ready to snuff out the Altmer's life. Aegon slid on his knees to duck under the jets of eldritch lightning and sprang to his feet and stabbed the Thalmor agent in the chest. The Valyrian steel blade of Blackfyre sank deep into Ancano's chest and exited out the elf's back, stained with crimson blood. Ancano gave a shocked choking gurgle, coughing up scarlet life-fluids before he slowly collapsed to his knees clutching at Aegon's sword to try and pull the blade out from himself. Aegon wrenched his sword free and flicked the blood of it, the scarlet drops of lifeblood splattering onto the tiled floor of the Hall of Elements. Turning his attention to Tolfdir, Aegon saw that the elderly wizard was now recovering. That was Aegon's mistake.

Ancano still had enough life and strength in him to raise his hand towards the Eye and with his dying breath, he cast a spell at it. Aegon saw the spell streak towards the Eye and he tried in vain to cast a simple ice spike at the spell to throw it off course. But it was too late, Ancano's spell hit the Eye and the artefact began to spin and churn and froth with raw magical energy.

His sense of duty kicking in, Aegon spoke to Tolfdir "Tolfdir! Get everyone out of range of the College! I have to try and close the Eye once more before it completely destroys all of Winterhold or even all of Tamriel!" Aegon said to the old wizard.

"N-no! I can't! I won't leave you here!" Tolfdir protested angrily.

"I'm trusting you to do this, Tolfdir! Don't argue with me! Go!" Aegon commanded as he pulled the wizard up to his feet and shoved him towards the doors. Tolfdir spared one last look at Aegon and quickly ran out into the College ground to do as he was instructed to. Aegon faced the Eye which had now turned into a vortex of raw magic and began sucking everything in. Pointing the Staff at the Eye, Aegon poured every bit of magic the Staff had left at the Eye; the stream of magic hit the Eye, but it only caused the artefact to spark out arcs of arcane lightning.

The sparks of energy blasted off pieces of the hall, leaving deep scorched gouges in the stonework. Aegon continued to pour every ounce of energy he had to close the Eye. Then one of the sparks of energy the Eye was causing seemed to latch itself onto Aegon and started to slowly drag him in towards the swirling vortex. Aegon tried to hack off the tendril of magic with his sword but to no avail. Soon Aegon was dragged into the vortex and he was lost in a kaleidoscope of colours, places and images and the Eye closed before blinking out of existence.

…

 _Planet Earth. The Watchtower._

Diana of Themyscira AKA Wonder Woman looked at the world below through the observation window. They had failed. Diana's Amazon sister by adoption, Aresia, had created a virus with the intent of killing every male person on the planet due to her extreme interpretation of the Amazon Way. Diana and Shayera Hol AKA Hawkgirl along with Diana's mother Hippolyta had stopped Aresia in her plans but by then it was too late. The virus had spread exponentially and claimed the lives of every male person on the planet before anything such as a vaccine could be created. Not even children or infants were spared, and many mothers cradled their dead children in their arms in despair and mothers-to-be faced the horror of a stillborn child in their womb.

Diana felt horror and revulsion that it was the very beliefs and teachings she prided herself in that were the root of the tragedy that had befallen Man's World and whilst many evil men and criminals had died, just as many, if not more good and innocent men and heroes had died as well. Much of the Justice League were dead as well, leaving only Diana and Hawkgirl.

Diana began to think on each member of the Justice League; Superman was the leader of them, inspiring everyone to do their best and provided hope and inspiration to many. Batman was the foil to Superman, providing realism and practicality and was the best strategist, as well as the most experienced of them. Green Lantern John Stewart, while he and Diana hadn't always seen eye to eye on certain matters and they'd had a less than stellar first impression of each other during their first meeting, Diana respected the Green Lantern's dedication and willpower to get the job done. Flash, although he could be irresponsible and often acted without thinking, he was the most down to earth among them and was the glue that kept them together and in a way, was like the little brother she'd never had. And J'onn was a kindred spirit due to being from another world and although he had lost his entire world and his family and his people, he still carried on fighting the good fight.

All these men were truly examples of what men should be and now… they were all gone. Taken too soon from this world by what Aresia had done because of her interpretation of the Amazon Way.

Shayera walked up to Diana and spoke to her. "Hey, are you okay?" the red-haired Thanagarian asked the brunette Amazon Princess. Diana wiped away the tears that were gently cascading down her cheeks and looked at Shayera and said, "I'm fine, it's just… all our friends… they're gone!" Diana broke down weeping on the spot. Shayera didn't say anything instead she hugged the Amazon close, trying to comfort her as best she could.

"It's okay, Diana, you weren't responsible for what Aresia did," Shayera whispered to her.

"But it was the very beliefs and teachings I proudly followed that led to their deaths!" Diana exclaimed "And now, everywhere in Man's World, the public hate me and my people!" she sobbed.

"You had nothing to do with what Aresia did!" said Shayera looking Diana in the eye. "You would never have taken your people's teachings as far as Aresia had! Don't let anyone tell you any different!" she ordered sternly.

Then Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl came walking into the observation deck. "Umm. Hawkgirl?" Shayera looked at the younger cousin of Superman "Everyone's here," Supergirl then informed Shayera who nodded. Shayera and Diana then followed Kara into the conference room where the new members of the Justice League waited. It turned out that Batman had a contingency plan in place should any member of Justice League be incapacitated or otherwise unavailable for active duty and had created a roster of replacement heroes. Granted that most of Earth's heroes were male and subsequently had died to the virus, the ones who were female had all come in to bolster and renew the Justice League.

The new heroes had included the likes of Superman's cousins Supergirl and Power Girl from Metropolis and New York. Huntress, Black Canary and Batgirl from Gotham City. Vixen from Chelsea. Fire and Ice from Brazil and Norway. Doctor Light from Japan and Zatanna Zatara from Las Vegas.

"Everyone take your seats, let's get this meeting underway," Shayera announced. Everyone took their seats and Shayera began the meeting.

"As you're all aware, the rogue Amazon Aresia unleashed a virus that was designed to kill all male persons on the planet and while Diana, Queen Hippolyta and I were able to stop Aresia's plans, the virus spread too quickly and consumed the lives of all men and male children on the planet before a vaccine could be created," Shayera recounted the events of the past few hours.

"With most of the world's governments and law enforcement agencies in tatters, it falls to us to help keep the peace," Shayera declared.

"And how do we do that?" asked Zatanna.

"We help out wherever we can," replied Shayera "We split into teams and help restore order in all the major cities around the world," she said.

"And once we've done that?" Huntress asked.

"We hadn't thought that far ahead," admitted Shayera "But we'll work it out when we get there!" she said confidently.

"And what about Aresia? What do we do about her?" asked Vixen "She's still out there!" the dark-skinned beauty warned.

"Once we've restored order to the world, we'll then begin our search for Aresia and bring her to justice," replied Shayera.

"For now, we have work to do!" the Thanagarian said determinedly and everyone was then split into teams and began to restore order to all the major cities around the globe as many women were rioting and the remaining forces of law enforcement were hard pressed to keep the rioting under control.

…

 _Meanwhile in Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods._

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods, bellowed at his two daughters, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt. Both Athena and Artemis couldn't look their father in the eye as they were both deeply ashamed at what one of their own Amazons had done in the name of the Amazon beliefs they taught.

"Yes, do tell, sweet sisters, how you let such a travesty happen," Ares the God of War put in mildly although a hint of dark amusement was in the God of War's eyes as he delighted in seeing Athena and Artemis being shamed.

Artemis glared hatefully at her brother before speaking to Zeus, "Had we known what Aresia was planning, we would've stopped her!" she said.

"Oh, but you did know what Aresia was planning, didn't you?" Ares said gleefully. "You knew that Aresia would've taken your precious Amazon ideals to this length!" he accused, and his expression turned sour.

"And now, we're stuck in this mess, thanks to one of your bloody Amazons!"

"Then what are we to do?" asked Poseidon the God of the Seas, "Aresia's virus has reached even my favoured!" he exclaimed in anger. "And I have half a mind to sink Themyscira beneath the waves!" he declared.

"I would agree with such an action, dear Uncle!" Aphrodite the Goddess of Love hissed angrily, an expression of cold fury on her beautiful features. It was rare to see Aphrodite so angry as she was at this moment, for she had seen that there were many men in Man's World whose love for the women in their lives was pure and true, and worthy of her blessings. Aresia's actions had caused many women to take their own lives in despair at loss of their loved ones. It was rare for Aphrodite to have such anger, as she usually advocated love and peace and mercy.

Then Hephaestus the God of Fire and Forge spoke. "Can't we simply ask Hades to return the souls of the dead men who died to the virus?" he suggested.

"We could," Zeus said nodding his head slowly, "But, we all know what price he would demand for such a boon!" he warned. All the gods nodded in agreement as no doubt Hades the God of the Underworld would without doubt demand his freedom and the domain of Man's World as his to rule for the return of all the dead men in the world. And there was no guarantee that the souls of the dead would return whole or even sane.

Athena then looked her father in the eye and spoke. "Father, please! Please do not destroy the Amazons! They should not suffer for what only one of their number has done!" she pleaded.

Zeus's eyes darkened as he contemplated his favourite daughter's words before he sighed and spoke. "Perhaps not all the Amazons should be punished for what Aresia has done," he said slowly and quietly. Athena breathed a sigh of relief and Ares glowered darkly at Zeus's words.

"But, I now charge you and Artemis to find Aresia and bring her to Olympus so that she may face my judgement!" Zeus then ordered Athena and Artemis. "Is that clear?" he asked them both.

Athena and Artemis both nodded, showing that they understood what their father commanded of them. Ares then spoke up.

"Father, I too wish to find Aresia and bring her to Olympus to face your divine judgement," the God of War said silkily.

"And why would you want to do that?!" demanded Artemis.

"To make sure that neither you nor Athena hide Aresia someplace far away from Father's gaze and spare her from his judgement!" countered Ares in a nasty voice.

"You may go with them, Ares," Zeus quickly said to his son before Artemis could utter a word of protest. "If only to make certain that your sisters do not hide Aresia from my judgement," he added.

Ares smiled triumphantly, and Artemis fumed in anger, whereas Athena only nodded in acceptance. The trio then left Olympus to begin their search for the rogue Amazon.

Hecate the Goddess of Magic then spoke. "I have had a vision," she announced as Ares, Athena and Artemis left Olympus. "A hero will come to this world in its hour of need," she said.

"What have you seen, Hecate?" Aphrodite asked her sister kindly.

"I see a dragon with scales as black as midnight, eyes like flawless amethysts, stretching it wings and roaring, then I see the Amazon Aresia locked in battle with it. Whether one or the other survives, I do not know, but this dragon will be our world's saviour!" Hecate said as her eyes flickered with the vision she was seeing.

"A black dragon?" snorted Eros, the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. "Have you been drinking Dionysus's home brewed moonshine again?" he asked.

"Hush, Eros!" Aphrodite admonished him. "If this is what Hecate has seen, then it will come to pass!" she said.

"Well, Hecate's visions have been wrong in the past," Eros pointed out. "Who's to say that this vision isn't correct?" he asked aloud.

"Enough! I will hear no more prattle!" Zeus commanded. "We must now wait for Aresia to be brought to us, so that I may judge the Rogue Amazon for what she has done," he said in an authoritative voice.

The Gods of Olympus then began to wait for Athena, Artemis and Ares's quest in the search for Aresia to be successful so that Zeus would pass judgement on the rogue Amazon.

…

 _In a back alley in Metropolis._

Aegon's purple eyes flickered open and he groaned in pain as he slowly sat up and fought down a wave of nausea and pain that threatened to overwhelm him. Casting a minor healing spell which dispelled the thumping in his head, Aegon slowly stood up and stretched his back, his vertebrae popping as he did so. Seeing his sword Blackfyre and the Staff of Magnus nearby, Aegon picked the weapons up and sheathed Blackfyre over his shoulder and held the Staff in his right hand, using it like a walking stick.

"Where am I?" Aegon asked himself as he let his Beast Blood enhanced senses take over. There was a myriad of scents in the air and the smell of oiling burning along with other scents almost made him choke and gag out of reflex. Fighting down the urge to gag, Aegon then looked ahead and saw the exit to the back alley.

"When in doubt, know your way out," Aegon said to himself as he walked out of the alley and was greeted with a most foreign sight. Buildings of glass, steel and smooth stones higher than any building in Tamriel greeted the Dragonborn and he craned his neck to see just how high the buildings went. The buildings almost seemed to kiss the sky they were so tall.

"Where in Oblivion am I?" asked Aegon to no-one as he looked at his new surroundings stunned by what he was witnessing.

"Hey, are you lost?"

Aegon whirled around to point the Staff of Magnus at a young woman with honey blonde hair wearing a garment that was unfamiliar and wearing spectacles perched on her nose.

The young woman was surprised at Aegon's reaction. "Whoa! Easy there!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you? What land is this?" demanded Aegon as the Staff of Magnus glowed threateningly.

"I'm Felicity Smoak! This is Metropolis City in America!" the young woman babbled as she looked at the glowing crystal head of the Staff aimed at her face.

"Metropolis City? America? I've never heard of such a place," said Aegon.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Felicity.

"No," replied Aegon "I am from Tamriel," he informed her.

"Do you… do you have a name?" Felicity asked.

"Aegon Stormcrown, the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim," Aegon answered.

"That's a bit of a strange name," Felicity commented.

Aegon snorted before lowering the Staff of Magnus before saying, "Any stranger than yours?" he snarked, glaring at Felicity who shrugged her shoulders a little.

"So, forgive me for asking, but… how are you still alive?" Felicity asked.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Aegon replied.

"It's just the virus the Amazon Aresia created is still in the air!" said Felicity. "It's killed every male person on Earth! How is it that you're not dead?" she enquired.

"A virus?" Aegon said "What kind of virus?" he asked.

"Well, long story short, an Amazon named Aresia created a virus to wipe out all men on the planet because of Amazon teachings that are generally about men not being needed and Aresia decided to take that belief to the logical extreme," Felicity explained. "Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were able to stop her, but the virus had spread too quickly, and it consumed every male person on the planet, not even babies or children were spared," she said sadly.

"That… that's monstrous! What would possess a woman like this Aresia to commit such a horrendous act?!" Aegon asked in shock and horror.

"That's what I asked myself," replied Felicity. "But the real question is how you're still breathing," she then said, "The virus is still in the air!" she added.

"I'm not too sure myself," said Aegon not wanting to tell this woman that he was a werewolf.

"So, if you're immune to the virus, we could take some blood and tissue samples from you to create a vaccine to inject in unborn babies so that if they're born male they'll be immune to the virus!" Felicity said in excitement.

"Well, I suppose I could help this world recover," Aegon mumbled to himself "But how do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"I promise that I won't try to take advantage of you," Felicity promised.

"I suppose that'll have to do," Aegon muttered, "So, what now?" he asked.

"Well, we need to go to STAR Labs," replied Felicity "We can run some tests and get some samples from you and see if a vaccine is possible," she explained.

"Lead the way then," Aegon said.

Walking beside Felicity, Aegon looked all around him in wonder. Only the Dwemer cities could come close to what he was seeing in this realm.

"So, how did you get a name like Aegon?" Felicity asked him.

"It was a name given to me at birth," replied Aegon "Much the same with any child I imagine," he said dryly.

"And what about your other names, like Stormcrown and Dragonborn?" Felicity pressed.

"Well, it's a very long story, but it refers to an ability I was blessed with," said Aegon "I was chosen by Akatosh, one of the Nine Divines to bear the Dragon-blood and possess the power of dragons within me," he explained.

"So, you're a part dragon, is that it?" Felicity asked.

"I suppose in a sense, yes," replied Aegon "It's also to do with my family," he then said.

"Your family? Were they all of this dragon-blood as well?" Felicity asked in a most curious voice.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that," Aegon admitted. "My family history is… complicated," he said guardedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that there are many who would wish for nothing more than to see my family house wiped out."

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise at those words from Aegon and she wanted to ask more questions about Aegon's family history. But a curt look from Aegon had her choosing not to ask him any more question about his family.

As Aegon and Felicity walked along the street towards STAR Labs, women began noticing him. Some were talking amongst themselves asking how there was a single male human left alive in the world and some began to follow Aegon and Felicity. Aegon then noticed the crowd of women following them and he whispered to Felicity "We're being followed."

Felicity snuck a quick look over her shoulder before facing the front and whispered back, "I know. Just ignore them for the moment," she advised.

Soon enough, they reached STAR Labs where they entered the building and the crowd of women stood waiting outside almost like a pack of wolves waiting for their prey to come back outside.

The receptionist saw Felicity walk in with Aegon and asked "Felicity? Who is this?"

"This is Aegon Stormcrown, he may be immune to the virus," replied Felicity.

"Well, he must be if the virus hasn't killed him yet," the receptionist observed "How is that even possible?" she then asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," Felicity stated, "Any chance the medical team is available?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've got one or two members of the medical team available," said the receptionist. "Follow me," she instructed. Aegon and Felicity then followed the receptionist to the medical wing where the remaining medical team who were female were then shown Aegon.

Aegon had been asked to strip to his waist, which he did so reluctantly, and he felt the women's eyes on him as he stripped off his ebony plate-mail cuirass and tunic to reveal his battle-hardened and scarred chest and his toned arms. Then the scientists then took some blood samples from Aegon which caused him some mild pain and discomfort at blood being drawn from him. The blood samples were then taken to be studied and tested and Aegon put his cuirass and tunic back on, although he could smell the disappointment coming from Felicity as he put his tunic and cuirass back on.

"So, are you hungry?" Felicity then asked Aegon who nodded. Felicity then led Aegon to the cafeteria where he was introduced to different kinds of food than what he was used to.

"You've never had pizza before?!" Felicity asked aghast with mock horror.

Aegon shook his head "No. What is it?" he asked.

"Pizza is one of, if not, the greatest food in the whole world!" Felicity stated. "You can put almost anything on pizza! Which is why it's one of the greatest foods in the world to eat!" she said proudly.

"I'll take your word for it," Aegon said as he took a slice of pizza if only to try it at least once. Sitting down at a table with Felicity, Aegon took a small bite of his pizzas slice. After a moment of chewing then swallowing, Aegon then spoke "Not bad," he said.

"Not bad? Not bad?! Is that all you can say about pizza?!" Felicity demanded.

"I'm not spitting it out, am I?" Aegon argued as he took another bite of his pizza.

"So, what can you tell me about your world?" Felicity then asked.

"Well, there's a lot to cover and some of what I say will go over your head, so just be ready for that."

Aegon then delved into the history of the world of Nirn and the land of Tamriel where he grew up. He was tight-lipped about his family history although he did divulge that his family weren't born in Tamriel and that his sword Blackfyre was an heirloom of his family.

"So, what is Valyrian steel?" Felicity asked.

"It's a special and rare kind of steel," replied Aegon, "It's much stronger than ordinary steel, never rusts and holds a razor-edge," he explained. "Only Ebony, Daedric or dragon-bone weapons come close to it," he added.

"And your sword is made of it?" Felicity asked as she looked at Aegon's sword. Aegon nodded and slowly drew it to show everyone what Valyrian steel looked like. Everyone's eyes sparkled as they saw the smoky grey shimmering steel blade of Blackfyre, the blade rippling with a thousand folds and ripples and waves all along the blade like water. The blade gleamed in the light of the room.

"Whoa…" was all Felicity could say when she saw Valyrian steel for the first time. "And this sword has been in your family for generations?" she then asked.

"It's been in my family for a while," Aegon admitted "It originally belonged to another family," he then said cryptically.

"Your family stole it?" Felicity asked looking at Aegon sharply.

"it was given to an ancestor of mine," replied Aegon "And it was passed down to me when I was sent away to Tamriel as an infant," he said.

"You weren't born in Tamriel?" Felicity asked picking up on that detail.

"It's complicated," Aegon admitted quietly.

Then a security guard ran into the room. "We've got trouble! A mob of women has formed outside! They're demanding to see our guest," the guard explained.

"Oh, dammit!" Felicity swore "This is not what we need right now!" she said.

"What do we do?" one of the scientists asked.

"We need to call the Justice League!" said Felicity. "They're the only ones who can protect Aegon right now!" she added.

"Justice League? Are they some mercenary company?" Aegon asked in a clueless manner.

Felicity chuckled a little at Aegon's clueless question. "They're not mercenaries," she said to Aegon. "They're a group of heroes with special abilities who help protect the world," she explained. "And they're our best chance of keeping you safe from being torn apart by a mob of desperate women!" she added before she asked for a special phone to call the Justice League. Aegon looked at the communication device in utmost wonder and curiosity as Felicity dialled the number for the Justice League.

…

 _Aboard the Watchtower._

Everyone sat in their chairs after a long four hours of keeping rioting under control. Some gangs of desperate women had raided sperm banks of all things in some hare-brained plot to get themselves pregnant to have a healthy male child. It was quite surreal to stop gangs of women from robbing sperm banks, but everyone in the League had been hard pressed to keep the rioting under control.

Of course, when the public saw Diana, they immediately started shouting and cursing her and the Amazons for what their beliefs had done. Some even spat on Diana whenever she was near them. It hadn't been very good for Diana's morale and she knew she deserved it for what her people's teachings had done despite the words Shayera had said to her. The others had been supportive enough although they didn't talk to her for longer than a couple of minutes.

Then the Watchtower phone rang, and Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary answered it. "Hello? I beg your pardon?" the blonde asked before her eyes went wide like saucers and she yelled "YOU HAVE A LIVING MALE AT STAR LABS?!"

This got everyone's attention as those words left Dinah's lips. Everyone began yelling questions while Dinah listened to the other end of the phone. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can!" the blonde said before hanging up the phone.

"We've got a living male human at STAR Labs who may be immune to the virus!" the blonde siren said to everyone "A mob of women has formed outside and they're threatening to riot!" she then added.

"Alright, we have to go down to STAR Labs and secure the package before those women tear him apart, let's move!" Shayera commanded and everyone scrambled to the Javelins to get down to Metropolis and secure what may be the only hope mankind had left.

…

 _STAR Labs._

Aegon sat in a little room given to him for his use. The security had left a pair of guards at the door of the room, both were armed with weapons that looked like crossbows with lathes. Felicity had called them guns when Aegon asked what they were. Aegon had wanted to ask some more questions but he decided that such questions on weapons and arms could wait until he was in a much safer area.

Aegon brought out his own weapons. He still had Blackfyre and the Staff of Magnus, but he also had the Dagger of Woe, some throwing knives, his enhanced dwemer crossbow, the Shield of Ysgramor and his battleaxe Wuuthraad. Carefully inspecting each weapon, checking for flaws and finding none, Aegon then began putting each weapon in its proper place. Blackfyre sheathed on his left hip, his crossbow and Wuuthraad over his back with the Shield of Ysgramor covering them, the Blade of Woe and his throwing knives sheathed on his right hip and the Staff of Magnus in his left hand.

Checking his ebony plate-mail armour, Aegon found it to be working order and waited in the room. If this mob of women intended to tear him apart, he would go down fighting.

Felicity walked into the little room. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

Aegon looked at the shorter woman, "What do you think?" he said. Felicity gave a weak shrug and sat down on a chair to keep him company.

"So, what can you tell me of your world?" Felicity then asked.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Well, is your title Dragonborn a sign of nobility?"

Aegon smiled a small smile and replied, "Nay, being Dragonborn grants me little sway in politics, other than with dragons."

Felicity's eyes went wide as saucers. "Dragons exist in your world?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Aye, it was only until recently that they were all dead," Aegon said.

"All dead? How did they come back?" Felicity asked.

"Alduin, the firstborn of all dragons, had returned and had started resurrecting his brothers in a bid to destroy all mortal-kind," replied Aegon.

"But if Alduin was a dragon as well, how did he come back to life?"

"He wasn't dead. He was cast into a rip of time and space and was flung forward in time and found that all Dov had been hunted into extinction."

"Who hunted dragons into extinction then?" Felicity asked.

"Various warriors and heroes," replied Aegon "But chief among them were the Blades, an order of warriors who dedicated themselves to hunting dragons because of some oath of making all dragons pay for their crimes," he said.

Felicity seemed satisfied with that answer and they both fell into silence and waited for the Justice League to arrive.

…

 _Outside STAR Labs._

The Javelins touched down on the rooftops of a large building and Hawkgirl exited the space capable aircraft and looked down onto the streets where she saw the mob of women all shouting to see the surviving man.

"Alright, we're gonna go in through the back entrance and secure the package," Shayera announced as the team gathered around. "Some of us should stay out here ready to put the crowd in its place and keep the engines running. We might need a quick getaway," she said.

"Perhaps it's best if I stay here," Diana said "If the crowd saw me, they might assume I'm here to kill the package," she added.

"Good idea." Shayera nodded approvingly at Diana's thinking "Canary, Huntress and Zatanna, you're both with men," the redheaded Thanagarian said to the three heroes who all nodded.

"Supergirl, Power Girl and Vixen, you make sure the mob doesn't try to break into STAR Labs. The rest of you stay here with Diana and keep the engines running," Shayera then said and everyone nodded.

"Let's move!" Shayera and her team then made their way to the back of STAR Labs where they were allowed entry into the building by the security and led to the room where the package was waiting.

…

The door to the room opened and Aegon stood up quickly with his sword handed on Blackfyre and swinging inwards, the door opened to reveal four women. The first woman was wearing a metal helmet that gave her a Hawk-like look and to complete the picture, she had large eagle like wings on her back and she held a silvery grey metal mace in one hand. The second woman was wearing a combination of purple and black armour with a horned mask leaving her eyes and mouth exposed and she had long raven black flowing down her back. The third woman had blonde hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, bodice and what appeared to be fishnets made into leggings and black high heeled boots. The last woman had raven hair and wearing some kind of tall hat and black form fitting jacket with a crisp white shirt with fishnet legging and high heeled shoes.

The four women looked at Aegon appraisingly. Felicity recognised the four and spoke, "Hawkgirl! Glad you got the message!" the bespectacled blonde said to the winged warrior woman. 'Hawkgirl' looked at Felicity and replied "Is this him?" she asked jerking her helmeted head at Aegon.

"I have a name, so use it," Aegon said to 'Hawkgirl's curtly.

"Then tell us your name and we'll use it" Hawkgirl replied snippily.

"Aegon."

"You really aren't from around here," the purple and black wearing woman observed drily.

"What was your first clue?" retorted Aegon.

"Aegon, please! Don't try to insult the women who could be the difference between you getting out of here alive and intact," Felicity said to Aegon who nodded and said to the four women "My apologies, it has been… an unusual day for me," he said with a tight smile.

"We know, same for us," the blonde haired woman smiled back.

"Alright, we need to get out of here before that mob breaks in to get a piece of Aegon," Hawkgirl declared.

"How are we to escape?" asked Aegon "I should let you know, that I am not helpless! I can and will defend myself!" he stated.

"We can see that," Hawkgirl commented "We'll head out the back way to the Javelins and make good our escape," she said.

"Javelins? Are they a sailing vessel of some kind?" Aegon asked.

"It's best if you saw yourself, we don't have time to play twenty questions," Hawkgirl said. "  
C'mon! Let's get moving!" she commanded.

"This is farewell for the moment, my lady," Aegon said to Felicity who nodded and said "yeah, but I imagine I'll be seeing you again," she noted. Aegon nodded and looked at his rescuers who then led him out of the building.

"Hope you don't mind, but our… 'ship' is 'docked' up high," the blonde said to Aegon who said "A flying vessel then? Most curious," he murmured.

"Sorry for this!" the hat wearing woman said to Aegon as she grabbed his hand and chanted some strange words and in an instant, they were on a rooftop facing three large vessels that were shaped like spearheads in a way.

Aegon wobbled on his feet for a moment before he looked at the hat wearing woman. "You are a sorceress of some kind," he said rather then asked.

"Yeah, I do use magic," replied the hatted woman "Does that worry you?" she asked.

"Not at the moment," Aegon muttered as he focussed his attention on the spearhead shaped vessels "So, these are your Javelins?" he asked, his purple eyes looking at the workmanship carefully "Sturdy craftsmanship," he remarked.

"If we're done here, can we get moving?" the purple and black wearing woman asked "That mob isn't going to be happy to find that the surviving male isn't there," she pointed out.

"Agreed," Hawkgirl said "Load up and move out!" she ordered.

Everyone climbed onto the Javelins and Aegon was strapped to a chair and there was a loud hum and purr that made him tense up for a moment before the Javelins rose into the air and flew off at breakneck speed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone the first chapter of this story done and dusted. The next chapter will just be some explanation filler as to who Aegon is and his life story, it might not even be that long.**

 **On the update horizon, second chapter of Noblesse Oblige will hopefully be written and published which will be easy to do since it's an explanation chapter that is common with most Halo crossovers, so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to do when I have the motivation to do so. Also, the adoption of the Justice League/Ghost Rider story shouldn't be too far away as I just need to iron out some details as I don't want to nerf or OP Jason Leverage/Ghost Rider and do the original author some justice while adding my own flair to it. Also, my pseudo-Harry/Fleur story Pardon My French should be updated as well but some people have commented that I've done the original author a huge injustice by admittedly butchering the story a little and I fully admit that but I am trying to make it different from the original.**

 **Some new stories and rewrites are also on the horizon such as my Injustice/Skyrim story as there was so much of the Injustice Universe that I glossed over or cut out that I want to correct with a rewrite and I've been looking at my Fallout/Highschool of the Dead crossover and it's not good enough for me, so I'm thinking of rewriting that as well and making it a multi-crossover with Skyrim and Game of Thrones. And I've been thinking of doing a Game of Thrones/Fallout crossover using Aegon Targaryen/Blackfyre as the hero and he ends up in the Mojave or the Commonwealth.**

 **Also, I've set up a voting poll for this story showing a list of romantic options for Aegon Blackfyre/Dragonborn and it's a mixture of the women of the DCAU and some real live models and celebrities and some of you have commented in the past that I should include the WWE Divas. I might include some on the poll but the poll limit is one hundred and I'm close to one hundred already and I think there's about four or five spots left, so if any of you wrestling fans have a Diva you'd like to see on the poll, just write their names down in your review or PM me the details and I'll see which ones I like best to put on the poll. Oh, and remember to vote as well.**

 **So, I'll just leave this here and get to work on the updates and reviews really do encourage me to update faster and more, so long as they're good constructive reviews. Reviews simply telling me to update faster don't encourage me that much, it just comes across as demanding.**

 **May your swords stay sharp, and your tongues even sharper,**

 **Angry lil' elf.** HHi


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

Chapter 2.

…

 _The Watchtower._

Aegon stood in the observation deck gazing upon the planet Earth in wonder and awe. To think that the world was a sphere floating in a vast inky black void where other planets and stars hung. It humbled Aegon to think that worlds were simply dust in the wind. Then a cough caught his attention and he turned to see the Justice League watching him with some amusement.

"If you're done looking at the planet, we'd like to ask some questions," Hawkgirl said to him. Aegon nodded and followed the women into a conference room where they were all seated and they looked at Aegon expectantly.

"I imagine you have many questions for me," Aegon remarked as he sat down on the high-backed steel chair.

"We do," replied Hawkgirl. "First; who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Aegon Stormcrown and I am also known as the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim," Aegon answered.

"Dragonborn? What does that mean? Is it a title of nobility?" was the next question.

Aegon gave a short chuckle and replied, "The title of Dragonborn grants me little sway in politics; it refers to a power I was born with," he said.

"What sort of power?"

"Being Dragonborn means I was born with the blood and soul of a dragon and I am innately gifted in the Thu'um, or the Voice."

"And what is the Voice?" asked Zatanna, the raven-haired woman wearing the top hat.

"The Voice is the language of dragons," replied Aegon. "Each word in the dragon language has power and meaning. It is the primary form of communication between dragons and can be used in combat," he said.

"So, if you wanted to control fire, all you'd have to do is say the word fire in the dragon language and you'd have control over it?" a young blonde woman named Supergirl asked.

"In a sense, yes," Aegon said. "For most people it would takes years of meditation and concentration to learn, much less, use a single word of power," he explained. "But being Dragonborn means that I can learn and use words of power almost instantly," he added.

"Okay, next question; how are you still alive?" Hawkgirl then asked.

"That is… a more complicated matter," admitted Aegon. "During my travels in Skyrim, I joined a group of warriors called the Companions and I rose through the ranks and joined the Circle, a group of veteran warriors within the Companions and I learned a secret of theirs," he said.

"What secret?" Black Canary asked.

"Most, if not, all of the Circle were werewolves," Aegon said. Everyone looked at Aegon in disbelief and slight apprehension. Most of them looked unsure if what he said was true, others looked slightly afraid.

"And you became one?" Zatanna asked hesitantly.

"It was my own choice," said Aegon. "And there were some benefits to taking the Beast Blood," he added.

"Like what?" Huntress, a tall dark-haired brunette, asked.

"Greater strength and reflexes, enhanced senses, as well as an immunity to most forms of disease," replied Aegon.

"Well, that explains why you're immune to the virus," Hawkgirl commented.

"So, every full moon you turn into a big wolf-man and go around killing people?" Supergirl asked Aegon.

"This strain of lycanthropy allows me to mostly control myself and even change into my beast form at will once per day," Aegon said. "That said, during certain times when the moon is full, the need to shift into my beast form becomes too great to control and I change," he added.

"Should we be concerned?" Hawkgirl asked quietly.

"You needn't worry," said Aegon. "I can usually change back into my human form straight away should I be forced to change into my beast form," he added.

"Good. I was afraid we'd have to break out some silver bullets to stop you," Hawkgirl said in a half serious voice.

"Now I believe it my turn to ask questions," Aegon then said. "How is it that all the men of this world have died?" he asked.

"Well, as I imagine Felicity told you, a rogue Amazon named Aresia created a virus with the intention of killing all men on the planet due to the Amazon belief that men are not necessary," Supergirl said casting a quick glance at Wonder Woman who had been very quiet throughout the ordeal. Aegon noticed Supergirl glancing at Wonder Woman.

"And I take it you know this Aresia?" Aegon asked looking at Wonder Woman pointedly. To her credit, Wonder Woman sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Aresia was my sister by adoption," the Amazon Princess said "But, I would never have taken the Amazon beliefs to the length Aresia had!" she quickly declared upon seeing the calculating look in Aegon's purple eyes.

"And where is Aresia now?" Aegon asked in a deadly voice.

"We haven't been able to find her," Hawkgirl admitted. "But we are working on it!" she said emphatically.

Aegon then looked at Wonder Woman who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I suppose since you tried to stop your sister from going too far, I should give you the benefit of the doubt," the silver-haired man said slowly. "But, I'll be keeping an eye on you should you try to finish what your sister started!" he warned sternly.

"I know. You have that right," Wonder Woman agreed. "I just hope that you'll give me a chance to prove that not all of the Amazons are like Aresia," she said hopefully.

"We shall see," Aegon muttered.

"Now, who are all of you?" Aegon then asked the Justice League who began introducing themselves. Once the introductions were complete, Aegon quirked an eyebrow. "Such strange 'codenames' you all have," he commented. "I understand your desire to fight evil, but why hide who you really are?" he asked.

"It's mostly to protect those we care about," Black Canary/Dinah Lance said. "Most of us have civilian lives and friends outside of fighting crime," she explained. "And if the bad guys knew who we really were, they'd go after our families and loved ones," she added.

"I can understand that," Aegon nodded his head. "But if criminals tried to hurt your loved ones, why not simply kill them?" he asked.

"It's not our place to be judge, jury and executioner," Barbara Gordon/Batgirl said. "I suppose in your world, you didn't have much choice when fighting criminals, but here it's different," she explained.

"I suppose it must be," Aegon observed. "But if I were to face any criminals of this world, would you all try to stop me in doing what I feel is necessary?" he asked coolly.

"All we ask is that you give criminals a chance to surrender peacefully," replied Hawkgirl.

"I cannot promise anything I cannot deliver," said Aegon. "But I will do my best to give them that chance," he added.

"So, now that we're done playing twenty questions, the real question is what we're going to do now?" Huntress/Helena Bertinelli asked out loud.

"We're obviously going to have to make a statement to the press," said Shayera. "No doubt word has gotten around that there's a single living male human still around and governments and the media will be demanding to speak with Aegon, or else paint us as enemies of humanity," she added.

"Then we'd better call a reporter we can trust to make a statement to the world," Power Girl/Karen Starr said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Zatanna asked the busty Kryptonian from another Earth.

"Someone who isn't the kind to twist the facts and can be relied on to tell the truth, however bitter it might be," replied Karen as she picked up the phone and dialled in a number.

…

 _Metropolis City. The Daily Planet._

Lois Lane, star reporter of the Daily Planet and now it's Editor in Chief since Perry White died to the virus, sat in her new office overlooking the expanse of Metropolis through the large glass window. An emptiness permeated the air around Lois as she contemplated what had happened in the past couple of days. A lot of men, both good and bad, had succumbed to the man-killing virus the rogue Amazon Aresia had created, including Superman who had revealed himself to be Clark Kent as he lay dying. In hindsight, Lois could see the obvious signs that mild mannered Clark Kent was Superman all along and now that Clark/Superman was dead, Lois felt an emptiness fill her heart as she had watched Clark succumb to the virus.

Many other men who were Lois's friends and family had died as well, including her father General Sam Lane. It near broke Lois's heart to see all the men she cared for die because of that bitch Aresia. Given the chance, Lois would take a gun and go medieval on Aresia and make her pay for what her virus had done.

With Perry dead, the remaining workers of the Daily Planet had voted that Lois take the job as Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. Lois had tried to refuse the job, but the others had argued that no-one else was more qualified for the job than her. Lois had quickly moved into her new office space and was writing up her report on the events that had transpired in the past couple of days.

As she finished her report, Lois heard her cellphone buzzing. Quickly answering it, Lois spoke, "Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, who is it?"

" _Ms Lane, it's Power Girl,"_ came the reply.

Lois's eyes widened a little at the sound of Power Girl's voice, "Power Girl? For what reason are you calling me?" she asked.

" _No doubt you've heard that there is a single living male human who's immune to the virus, right?"_

"I did hear some rumours," Lois admitted, "I take it the Justice League has him in custody?" she asked shrewdly.

" _We do,"_ replied Power Girl's voice. _"We're hoping you can do an interview with our guest, so we can set the record straight before anyone blames us for hiding the best chance humanity has at survival from the public,"_ she said.

"Okay, I'll do it," Lois said "Just so long as I get the exclusive," she added.

" _It's in the bag,"_ replied Power Girl. _"We'll send you the co-ordinates where the interview will take place,"_ she said. Lois's phone buzzed, and Lois looked to see a message showing her the location of where the interview was to take place.

"I look forward to seeing who the last living male human is," Lois then said.

" _Well, he's not like anyone you've ever met,"_ said Power Girl.

"We'll see."

A few hours later, Lois stood in front of an old diner and without hesitating, she entered the premises. There were a few lights lighting up the place and sitting at a corner table was the subject of the interview.

The man saw Lois enter the room and he stood up to greet her. Lois was a little surprised at how tall the man was and just how young he looked; he couldn't be any older than nineteen or twenty years old, give or take a few months. Then there were the man's eyes; they were the colour of purple almost like her own eyes but of a much deeper hue.

"You are Lois Lane?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Lois nodded and replied, "I am."

"Please have a seat," the man said offering her a chair and Lois took a seat while he took the opposite seat.

"I imagine you have many questions for me," the man remarked as he settled into his spot, the chair creaking slightly under his weight.

"Yes. For starters; who are you?" Lois asked as she started her recorder and began the interview.

The man had introduced himself as Aegon Stormcrown, which was an odd name to be sure. But was it any odder than Superman's Kryptonian name, Kal-El? Lois then asked some basic questions of who Aegon was and where he came from. Then a big question came; how was he immune to the virus when it was still in the air?

Aegon had been reluctant to tell Lois of how he was immune to the virus, but he told her that it was because of his blood that he was immune to the virus. Lois could sense that it wasn't the whole truth and she wanted to press Aegon for more information, but she could see he was reluctant to talk about it. The next question that came was about Aegon's family and Aegon had been very tight lipped about the subject. But, he made a veiled reference that his family wasn't from Tamriel but from another continent entirely and that his sword Blackfyre was an old heirloom that had been passed onto him.

Then another big question came, "What is your stance on the Amazons of Themyscira, especially how one of their own was responsible for the creation of the virus that has wiped out nearly every male person on the planet?"

Aegon's answer?

"On one hand I would be tempted to wipe out the Amazons for what their beliefs have led to, but on the other, it was only one of their number that had committed this atrocity and I have been told that Wonder Woman and her mother, Queen Hippolyta, both of whom are Amazons, actively tried to stop Aresia in her plans. So, I believe that would give the Amazons the benefit of the doubt."

Then Aegon's expression turned dark as he then said, "But as for Aresia? If I ever do find her, I will make certain that she pays for her crimes, I will even swing the sword to lop off her head, if need be."

The interview concluded, and Lois was sent on her way to write up a new report that the Daily Planet would headline tomorrow.

…

 _The next day. The Watchtower._

Aegon read the news headline of the Daily Planet with some amusement as everyone shuffled into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"G'morning," Barbara greeted the silver-haired warrior sleepily, "What are you reading?" the young redhead asked.

"Just a periodical," replied Aegon as he folded up the newspaper and began to eat the modest breakfast in front of him; bacon, eggs and toasted bread with some orange juice.

Barbara took the newspaper and began to read it. A small smile crept onto her lips, "Well, this seems to be in order," she observed before she began to eat her own breakfast.

The newspaper was passed around for everyone to read and there were some positive remarks about the headline and the article featured before everyone began to break their fast.

"So, what are the plans today?" Kara asked.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this, we have to go to a meeting with the United Nations to make a statement to the world," said Shayera as she ate her omelette and drank her coffee. "The interview with the Daily Planet won't be enough. Representatives and government officials will be demanding to see Aegon and talk with him," the redhead Thanagarian explained.

"Politics!" Aegon said with venom. "Bad enough I had to deal with the likes of Maven Black-Briar in Skyrim, but this seems even worse!" he added.

"I know how you feel," agreed Shayera "I'd much rather swing my mace into a politician's head than have to talk to them, but this is something that has to be done," she said with a resigned air.

Soon after everyone had dressed themselves and prepared to head down to the UN to make a statement to the world. The members of the Justice surrounded Aegon protectively which annoyed him slightly, but he bore it patiently. Of course, when the public and media saw Diana, they began hurling abuse and obscenities at the Amazon princess. Diana hung her head in shame as she knew that the public had a right to hate her and the Amazon nation. But, when a security guard made to spit on Diana's feet, Aegon stepped in front of the Amazon and directed a cold glare at the offending person, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The guard looked a little frightened and the level of cold fury in Aegon's purple eyes and she backed away. Once the guard had backed off, Aegon relaxed and looked at Diana and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Diana was a little surprised at how Aegon stepped in to defend her. "Yes, but why did you stop that guard? The Gods know that I deserve this," she said.

"Because you're not Aresia," replied Aegon as they resumed walking. Diana almost gaped in surprise at those words. She was willing to bear the abuse and hatred that the world now had for the Amazons of Themyscira, but for Aegon to tell her that she was not Aresia was something she wasn't expecting.

Soon, everyone was within the UN assembly hall to begin the meeting. Once the ambassadors and representatives took their seats and the Justice League and Aegon were sitting on the stage made for their use, Kara/Supergirl then stepped up to the podium. Although she had never done this before, Kara felt that she had to live up to her cousin's role as spokesperson for the Justice League as he had done so many times.

"Ladies and esteemed members of the UN, it was only a few days ago that the rogue Amazon Aresia had unleashed a virus with the intention of eliminating every male person on the planet," Kara said into the microphone, her voice being heard across the hall. Some of the ambassadors and representatives had expressions of deep hatred on their faces when Aresia's name was mentioned and some threw Diana looks of anger and scorn as though she had played some part in her sister's plan. Kara continued her speech.

"But as my cousin Superman has often said; 'It is a never-ending battle against evil, yet we continue to fight it'," Kara said quoting Superman. "But even though things may seem bleak, there is a ray of hope in the world today," she added.

"Here with me today is a man not from our world or even our universe," Kara then said. "Members of the UN please help me welcome Aegon Stormcrown," she announced, and the hall clapped politely as Aegon stepped up to the podium. Aegon gazed at the crowd, his purple eyes sweeping across the hall before he spoke into the microphone.

"Esteemed members of the UN, as you now know I am possibly the last male on this world who is immune to the virus that has taken the lives of so many men, both young and old," he said as his voice amplified to address everyone in the room.

"While I cannot say for certain how I am immune to the virus, and while this world may not be my own, I will endeavour to help this world as best I can," Aegon then said.

Then the UN assembly began to ask Aegon some questions they felt they needed answers to. Some of the questions were simple such as who he was and how he was immune to the virus; Aegon gave some details of his life but didn't tell everyone the entire truth such as his beast blood. Other questions asked were if he were willing to visit the countries around the world and donate his sperm so that any children of his blood would be immune to the virus; Aegon replied that he would be willing to donate his seed to countries all over the globe to help repopulate the planet and ensure that any male child would be immune to the virus. Aegon had also said that he would donate blood and tissue samples so that a vaccine could be created to immunise unborn children not of his blood from the virus.

Then some UN representatives asked what he would do to the Amazons of Themyscira for what Aresia had done. Aegon had a pensive look on his face before he replied that he would not hold the whole Amazon nation responsible for what Aresia had done in the name of Amazon beliefs. When Aegon said this, some of the delegates voiced their displeasure and protested that the Amazons' beliefs were responsible for what had happened.

"To hold a nation entirely responsible for what only one of their number has done is narrow-minded and foolish," said Aegon his voice rising above the protests. "And I have been told that Wonder Woman and her mother actively tried to stop Aresia's plans and whilst they were unsuccessful in stopping Aresia's plans, it shows me that not all the Amazons would take their beliefs to the length Aresia has," he added.

Some of the UN grumbled darkly but others nodded seeing the logic in Aegon's words. Then the meeting was drawn to a close and Aegon retired from the stage and was taken backstage with the Justice League where some of the VIP members of governments around the world wished to speak with Aegon personally. Aegon had frowned at this but had to bear with it; it was in the best interests of everyone if he played nice and talked with the VIP members of the world's governments and established some useful contacts.

Once he was backstage, Aegon was then talking with the VIP with the Justice League close-by ready to step in if anyone got too close for comfort. Aegon hated having to talk with the VIP as they had all incessantly asked him questions about himself and the majority of the questions seemed to be if he was willing to visit their countries.

Once Aegon had said his goodbyes to the Russian delegate, a portly dark-skinned woman flanked by two women wearing black suits and ballistic vest walked up to him.

"Good day, Mr Stormcrown," the portly woman greeted Aegon who nodded and replied with "Good day to you, milady, might I have the pleasure of your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Amanda Waller, I am a representative of CADMUS, an organisation sanctioned by the US President when he was still alive to counter threats both on US soil and off it," the portly woman replied.

Aegon narrowed his eyes at Amanda Waller. "And I take it you're here to offer me something," he said rather than asked.

"Very astute of you," Amanda said approvingly. "Given what has happened to the male population of the planet, you are a high priority individual and I am authorised to offer you a place within CADMUS for your protection," she explained.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" asked Aegon.

"Given that the Amazon Aresia is still out there with her accomplices and with the press making your existence known, Aresia will no doubt try to finish the job she started," replied Amanda. "And while I don't doubt your capabilities and that of the Justice League, it'd be in your best interest to work for CADMUS," she said.

The Justice League had heard all that Amanda had said and Diana stepped in to say "Aegon is not someone you can just take as if he were your property!" the Amazon Princess said angrily.

Amanda gave a cold smile to Diana and replied "That's a little strange coming from you, your highness. An Amazon defending a man? The last thing anyone wants is for an Amazon to be anywhere humanity's best chance of survival. Who's to say that you won't try to finish the job your sister started?" she accused.

Diana unconsciously took a step back at the accusation, but Aegon then stepped in to say, "I respect your offer of protection, Ms Waller, but I will stay where I deem best," he said. "And there is no need to accuse the Princess of being a part of Aresia's plans," he added, "From what I have read, Diana has done nothing but help the people of Man's World and while she has seen evil in men, she has witnessed just as much goodness in men," he declared.

Amanda looked at Aegon calculatingly for a moment before she said, "My offer still stands." She then handed Aegon a small business card, "If you ever change your mind, call this number and we'll talk," she advised before turning around and left the room.

Aegon looked at the business card showing a small row of numbers before pocketing it. Shayera then asked him "Are you seriously considering it?" she asked aghast.

"At times you must work with shady individuals when your goals can only be achieved with help or if your goals are mutually aligned," replied Aegon. "That said, I wouldn't trust Amanda Waller as far as I could throw her," he said, "She reminds of some individuals I had the misfortune of meeting back in Skyrim," he added thinking of the likes of Maven Black-Briar and Mercer Frey and Astrid.

"Well, I'd just like to get back to the Watchtower and unwind," Helena announced. "I hate politicians!" she hissed.

Helena's sentiment was met with noises of agreement among the Justice League. Soon the Justice League headed back to the Watchtower where they began to have a late lunch.

Everyone sat around the conference table eating their lunch, Aegon was eating some fried chicken and salad with some water to wash it down.

"Well, that was a bag of fun," Karen muttered a she ate a mouthful of Caesar Salad. "I don't know how those people do it!" she added referring to the delegates and ambassadors of the UN.

"Some people are more suited to the life of a politician than that of a soldier," Zatanna said sagely as she sipped from her glass of soda. "It's not for everyone," she added.

"Give me the life of a soldier any day," Aegon mumbled to himself and everyone smiled a little as they heard his words. Everyone continued to eat their lunch when the alarms blared out.

"Are we under attack?" Dinah asked as Shayera brought a visual of an attack on Gotham City by two women; one wearing what appeared to be a jester's outfit, the other had green tinted skin and wore what looked like vines and leaves wrapped around her.

"Look familiar?" Shayera asked Batgirl who grimaced and nodded.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy! Figures they'd try something like this sooner or later," the young redhead muttered.

"Let's get going! The sooner we put those two back in Arkham, the sooner we can go home!" Shayera then said.

Flying down to Gotham City, the Justice League found Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn creating havoc in the shopping district. Ivy was commanding her plant creatures to destroy the shops while Harley Quinn was looting everything she could.

Barbara shouted at the two criminals, "Stop right there!" she ordered.

Ivy and Harley glanced at the Justice League. "Ooh, lookie, Red! It's the Justice Losers!" Harley pointed out in a singsong voice.

"And they brought some eye candy as well," Ivy noted looking at Aegon who had drawn Blackfyre from its sheath.

"We're giving you to the count of three to surrender!" Shayera said sternly "Otherwise you're both going back to Arkham in body casts!" she warned.

"I don't think so, bird-lady!" Harley retorted as she pulled out a large oversized revolver that had a boxing glove stuck in the barrel.

Aegon didn't wait as he took in a breathe.

 **YOL… TOOR SHUL!**

A great stream of dragon-fire spewed from Aegon's. Ivy's eyes widened in fear and she grabbed Harley and rolled to the side to avoid the inferno. But sadly for Ivy, her beloved 'children' were caught in the blast of dragon-flame and they seemed to scream in pain as the flames licked at them hungrily, consuming them until they were nought but ash.

"My babies!" Ivy yelled in anguish as she watched her plants be destroyed by fire. Ivy then turned her gaze on Aegon who was slowly striding towards her and Harley. "You bastard! You'll pay for what you've done!" the former doctor of Botany shouted as she summoned some vines riddled with thorns and willed them lash out at the man responsible for killing her 'children'.

Blackfyre sliced away at the vines that tried to encroach on Aegon's person and he slowly marched towards his target, his purple eyes glaring at Ivy and Harley.

Harley jumped up and aimed her revolver at Aegon and fired. With a thunderous bang, the boxing glove that was stuffed in the barrel shot forth towards Aegon who merely deflected the projectile with Blackfyre before casting a paralysis spell on Harley. The former mistress of the Joker keeled over on the ground paralysed and unable to move.

Ivy gritted her teeth in fury and she stamped her foot on the ground. A rumble was heard as the ground shook and split open and bursting from the crack in the earth was a gargantuan plant that looked similar to the more mundane man-eating plant. Rows of sharp yellow teeth lined the mouth like leaves of the plant-creature and vines lashed out like whips.

"I was saving this for the next time I faced Batman, but now that he's dead, you'll have to do!" Ivy shouted as her plant-creature lowered a branch-like limb to lift her up and hold her.

"Oh, this just gets better and better!" Helena muttered sarcastically. Shayera flew forward with a war-cry, her Nth metal mace crackling with electricity. The rest of the Justice League followed suit, charging towards Ivy's plant-monster. Batgirl had armed herself with a special hand-held buzz-saw that was typically used to cut through high tensile materials but it was equally suited to cutting through the vines of the plant-monster. Dinah used her Canary Cry to shred through the thick branches that barred her path. Kara and her counterpart Karen used their super-strength to rip apart any vines that tried to ensnare them. Helena used some special anti-plant spray to dry out and kill any branches that tried to swat her aside. Tora/Ice generated a field of intense cold to freeze vines and branches solid before Mari/Vixen used the strength of a gorilla to smash them apart. Zatanna used her magic to turn vines into something harmless while teleporting away from any vines that got near her. Fire/Beatriz used her pyrokinetic abilities to burn away the wall of thorns that had sprung up.

Aegon hack and slashed his way through the vines and thorns until he came face to 'face' with the head of the plant-monster. The creature roared balefully, globs of saliva-like substance spitting out; the globs of saliva hissed as they splashed onto the ground. Aegon readied Blackfyre in his right hand and an inferno spell in his left as he charged towards the plant creature. The monster roared as it swallowed Aegon whole.

"NO!" Diana shouted as she punched through the thorns as Aegon was swallowed whole. The plant-beast licked its lips in satisfaction before wisps of smoke leaked out of its maw. The plant-monster then began shrieking in pain as fire suddenly engulfed it from within. Then bursting out of its head was Aegon, his sword slick with the sap/blood of the plant-monster. Aegon then shouted in the dragon language.

 **YOL… TOOR SHUL!**

Dragon-fire splashed against the plant-monster and it shrieked and hissed in pain as the super-hot magical flames ate way at it.

"Georgia! MY BABY!" Poison Ivy yelled in horror at seeing her creation being destroyed.

"Hit it with everything we got!" Shayera bellowed and the Justice League did just that as they did everything they could to destroy Ivy's plant-monster. Soon the beast exploded in a shower of sap and flames.

"You bastard!" Ivy shouted as she charged at Aegon, her skin turning darker and large thorns growing from her flesh. The plant-woman then tried to slash at the Dragonborn who parried and blocked her wild strikes before taking in a breath.

 **FUS… RO DAH!**

Ivy was flung back and crashed against a brick wall where she slid down and fell unconscious due to the pain and the impact of hitting the wall.

Aegon then looked at the Justice League who were all looking at him dumbfounded. "What?" he asked.

"That… was pretty hardcore!" Helena said.

"yeah, it was," Shayera agreed. "But next time, don't get swallowed by something like that ever again!" she said to Aegon.

"No promises," replied Aegon.

Once Harley and Ivy were placed in cuffs and taken to Arkham, Aegon then spoke "I don't know about any of you, but I could really do with a bath," he said looking at himself and wiping at his chest which was covered with sticky red sap that almost looked like blood in a way.

"We could all do with one," Zatanna stated while trying not to think about Aegon naked in a bath although the thought of having a bath with Aegon was most tempting.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Shayera ordered as they headed back to the Javelins and flew back to the Watchtower for a much-needed bath/shower.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there's the second chapter of this crossover folks, I kinda surprised myself writing this second chapter so soon. Guess I was in the mood for it.**

 **To answer a question from a reviewer as to why I am using Skyrim in a Game of Thrones crossover, well it was mostly to do with another story that is in the GoT story section but it's not a crossover. The story had Aegon as a character and was an OP Gamer-Logic Gary-Stu that happened to be the Dragonborn from Skyrim; the story isn't particularly serious, and some reviewers even accused the author of making it a self-insert story, but I found it really funny as it took the piss out of Skyrim-gamers.**

 **As to why I made Aegon the Dragonborn in this story, it was more or less to make him on even footing with the likes of the DC 'verse because an ordinary knight-like character wouldn't last ten seconds in a straight-up fight against the likes of Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman etc. You could argue that Batman is a mere mortal who can hold his own against the likes of Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and other DC characters, but that's mostly because he has the gadgets and strategies against metahumans and aliens whereas a character from Game of Thrones wouldn't stand a chance against metahumans and aliens.**

 **So, that's a main reason why I made Aegon the Dragonborn from Skyrim in this story as to even out the playing field as well give him some powers of his own.**

 **Also to beary-beary, a long-time reviewer of my stories, I will try not to make this story just senseless smut, there will be some smut but hopefully not too much as to take away from this story.**

 **To TheXMan99, there won't be any Game of Thrones character appearing in the story just yet, but the story will crossover into Game of Thrones when Aegon figures out a way to open a portal back home. Still working out a way to get him back home, maybe a Mother-Box since it has been in the New-52 that mother-boxes can traverse dimensions, or maybe some other method is needed like magic of some kind.**

 **So, that's all that I have to say for now, so I'll just leave this here and let you all read it and let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave any suggestions of what you want to see and I'll try to do what I can in the next chapter.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

Chapter 3

…

Everyone arrived back on the Watchtower covered in sweat and grime. Aegon was directed to the Men's washing facilities. He was given a crash course on how to operate a shower. Aegon marvelled at how far ahead this world than his own was in terms of technology. Of course, the Dwemer had developed things such as steam technology and automatons that still functioned to this day and guarded the halls of dwemer ruins as though their masters had never left. Aegon wondered what might've been if the dwemer had not disappeared from Nirn. Shaking the thought from his head, Aegon took off his armour and smallclothes and turned on the shower; hot water fell like rain from the showerhead and Aegon stepped underneath the cascading water.

Many back home had complained that Aegon had his bathwater too hot for normal people. Some had wondered if he was part-Dunmer because he liked his bathwater hot and scalding, others joked it was because he was Dragonborn, fire and heat didn't affect him as much. Some had darkly guessed that it was because he was a demon of fire and needn't fear the touch of flame. Aegon knew it was because of his Valyrian dragon-blood that he wasn't affected by the heat as much.

There was something about the touch of the heat that made Aegon feel alive. Living in Skyrim for a while hadn't be agreeable at first but over time he got used to the cold nights, but he still revelled the kiss of heat.

Taking a long-handled brush, Aegon began to scrub off the sap that covered him when he had been swallowed by Poison Ivy's plant monster. The sap was a dark reddish colour, so much that it almost looked like blood and gore in a way.

And it itched, by the Nine, did it itch! Scrubbing away all the dried 'blood' and 'gore' Aegon washed away the sap. Aegon had been so focussed on getting himself clean, that he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open and he'd had his back turned so that he couldn't see anyone entering.

It was only until he heard someone's loud cough did Aegon notice someone was in the bathroom. Turning around, Aegon saw that it was Helena Bertinelli/Huntress standing at the door of the shower bay, an amused and almost hungry look in her dark brown eyes.

"Huntress… what are you doing here?" Aegon asked as he felt the urge to cover himself up, but he decided to let the dark-haired beauty see him in his full form.

"The Women's bathroom is full up," replied Helena shrugging her slender shapely shoulders as if it were no consequence. "I thought I'd use these bathrooms to wash myself," she then said with a disarming grin.

"I'll be finished soon," Aegon said curtly "I just need to scrub my armour and clean my weapons," he added as he turned off the water and grabbed a dry towel to cover himself with.

"Shame, I was going to ask you to join me," Helena chuckled. It was a deep sultry sound that stirred Aegon's baser desires and made his cock twitch visibly at the thought of having a shower or possibly more than that with Helena. The dark-haired beauty glanced down at Aegon's crotch and a Cheshire grin pulled at her full lips. "And I think you want to" she quipped with a lick of her bottom lip.

Aegon fought the urge to blush like a little virgin boy before he managed to reply, "That doesn't mean I should!" he stated sternly.

Helena quirked a finely groomed eyebrow. "Your 'friend' thinks otherwise," she pointed out looking at Aegon's crotch for emphasis.

"Yes, well, a man's cock is a fairly unreliable indicator as to what a man should or shouldn't do," retorted Aegon.

"At least it's honest!" argued Helena, "No-one's going to think less of you for having some fun," she said.

"But I'll think less of me," replied Aegon sombrely as he walked out of the shower-bay keeping a respectable distance away from Helena lest she try to get closer to him.

Helena smirked a little before saying, "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said as she began to take off her Huntress regalia to reveal her naked body to Aegon. The Dovahkiin drank in the sight of Helena's slender sun kissed curves; from how long and lean and lithe her legs were, her womanhood that had a small trimmed triangle of dark fur above it, her firm round ass that sat high and proud, her slender waist which flared into wide curvaceous hips and the generous but modest swell of her breasts that were topped with soft rose-coloured tips. Helena smiled as Aegon gazed at her as though she were a fine piece of art or a sculpture.

"See something you like?" the Italian born beauty asked the silver-gold-haired warrior who nodded before he managed to pull his eyes and went about scrubbing down his armour and cleaning Blackfyre with a cloth and oil. Aegon tried to ignore Helena as she showered and cleaned herself, but he could feel her dark brown eyes on him and he tried to think of something other than watching Helena shower.

Soon Aegon's armour was scoured clean of sap, grime and dirt and Blackfyre was clean of dried sap. Aegon put his smallclothes in the laundry basket to be washed and he put on some fresh underwear and pulled his armour back on. The Valyrian blonde-haired warrior then turned to look at Helena who was still showering and he was greeted with a vision few men could say they witnessed. Rivers of water flowed down Helena's soft tan skin and cascaded down her womanhood soaking it. He tried not to think about going into the shower bay, getting on his knees and shoving his face into her wet womanhood, but he could tell from the look in Helena's eyes when he looked at her face that she wanted him to.

"I… I should go," Aegon mumbled and he quickly left the bathroom leaving Helena to shower alone. Leaving the bathroom, Aegon was greeted by Dinah/Black Canary; Aegon could smell the shampoo and soap on the blonde's freshly cleaned body. The scent almost made him growl with lust but he quelled the impulse to and he greeted the blonde siren politely.

"Lady Dinah, I hope that you're clean," he said to the shorter woman.

"Yep, all crunchy clean," replied Dinah. Aegon blinked at the phrase.

"Crunchy clean?" he repeated the words.

Dinah gave a short chuckle and said to him "It's just a phrase we use in this world to say that we're clean," she explained.

"Ah," Aegon uttered in understanding. "I'll have to remember such a phrase," he said.

"You do that," Dinah smiled at him "Have you had anything to eat yet? It's almost dinner time," she said.

"I have not eaten since the fight with that plant monster," admitted Aegon.

"Well, c'mon, let's grab some dinner," Dinah said as she grabbed Aegon by the hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria, the other members of the Justice League began to trickle in and dinner began. Aegon was sitting beside Dinah and Shayera was sitting next to him as well. Aegon had chosen a peppered steak with mashed potatoes and steamed greens along with a glass of milk to wash it down.

"Is there no wine aboard this station?" asked Aegon as he took a bite of his steak looking at his glass of milk. "I'm fine with drinking milk, but I am old enough to drink," he said.

"Well, Batman had a strict no alcohol policy aboard the Watchtower when he was alive," Shayera said as she took a bite of her grilled herb chicken. "We might have to go back to Earth for a drink," she added.

"And I suppose you know of a spot?" asked Aegon looking at Shayera who had a secretive smile on her lips.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't," the redhead replied with that secretive smile on her lips "Perhaps I can take you with me?" she offered suggestively.

The others who had been watching the conversation began to speak up "I know a couple of places as well," Zatanna said trying not to feel left out. The others began chiming in as well saying they knew some places where one could buy alcoholic drinks.

"But what about Aegon's age?" Barbara/Batgirl asked out loud "How old are you?" she then asked Aegon.

"I'm nineteen years old, perfectly old enough to have a drink," replied Aegon wondering what Barbara was getting at.

"Well, the thing is, in America you wouldn't be allowed to drink alcohol until you're twenty-one," said Barbara "Unless you're with an adult," she added.

"Well, we can all supervise you," Mari/Vixen announced "Besides, you must've been drinking alcohol without supervision," she remarked looking at Aegon calculatingly.

"I have," Aegon admitted "I was about fifteen years old when I had my first drink," he said "Stros M'kai Rum from Hammerfell it was. Very strong stuff," he added.

"I took one or two shots and I passed out on the floor," Aegon then said as he recalled the memory.

"These days though, most alcohol doesn't affect me as much."

"How come? Is it because of your beast blood?" asked Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl.

"No. It was because I had gotten into a drinking contest with Sanguine the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, Dark Indulgence and Revelry," replied Aegon.

"So, the god of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll challenged you to a drinking contest?" asked Karen/Power Girl.

"At the time he was in disguise, so I had no idea what I was getting into," said Aegon "After three tankards of his alcohol, I woke up however much later in the temple of Dibella and I had to run around all of Skyrim trying to clean up the messes I had caused," he explained "I had nearly married a Hagraven of all things!" he exclaimed in self-disgust.

Looks of stifled amusement were on the women's faces at hearing the self-disgust in Aegon's voice as he told them the story.

"So, what happened once you found Sanguine?" asked Zatanna.

"Well, he changed back into his Daedric form and gave me a magic staff, the Sanguine Rose, a personal token of his," replied Aegon, "After that I found that alcohol didn't affect me as much, so that was a consolation," he said. "More useful than that staff I can tell you," he added.

"So, what about the other Daedra Princes? What are they like?" Diana asked.

A grim look came over Aegon's face. "They are not entirely pleasant to deal with, as many of them are dark gods whose boons and favours turn out to be more a curse than anything," he said.

"But, not all of them inherently evil such as Meridia who despises the undead in any form, or Azura the Lady of Twilight. Another is Nocturnal who is the patron of thieves and rewards the lucky," Aegon then said.

"But there are significantly eviller Daedra such as the likes of Molag Bal or Boethiah who demand terrible sacrifices of innocence or life for a boon that as I've said turns out to be more of a curse."

"So, if the Daedra are evil gods of your world, are there more benevolent gods?" Zatanna asked.

"There are," replied Aegon "The Aedra, or the Nine Divines," he said.

"And they're the good gods of your world?" asked Mari/Vixen as she took a bite of grilled salmon.

"Essentially yes," replied Aegon "The chief among the Divines is Akatosh, the Father of all Dragons as well as the god of the sun and time," he said.

"It was he who gifted me the power of Dragonborn, who deemed me worthy of the Dragon-Blood," Aegon then said with a small hint of quiet pride on his lips.

"Well, I guess a lot of people in your world were pretty glad that you're the gods' chosen champion then," Shayera remarked.

"There are some who aren't," Aegon then said "But that is a story for another time," he added. "What of this world's gods? Are there any at all?" he asked.

"Well, speaking for my people, we used to worship one god, but we rebelled against him," said Shayera. "Thanagarians bow to no higher power!" she added.

"Well, Karen and I worshipped a god named Rao on Krypton," Kara then said "He was pretty the chief deity of Krypton, he was a sun-god and it was Krypton's sun that was his image," she explained.

"And there are the gods I worship," Diana put in. "The Olympian Gods; Zeus the God of the skies and lightning as well as the king of the gods, Hera his wife, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, Hephaestus the God of Fire and Forge, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, Ares the God of War, Apollo the God of the Sun, Dionysus the God of Wine and Celebration, Demeter the Goddess of the Harvest and the Seasons, Hades the God of the Underworld, Poseidon the God of the Earth and the Seas, and Hermes the Messenger of the Gods," she said counting off all the Olympian Gods from memory.

"What of the rest of you?" Aegon then asked the other women "Any gods you worship?" he asked them.

"My talisman was a gift from an African Goddess of animals," Mari replied. "But otherwise I don't really worship any kind of god," she said.

"I was raised Catholic Christian," Helena admitted.

"Me as well," Beatriz/Fire and Zatanna both said agreeing with Helena.

"I was raised Anglican Christian," Dinah said.

"I don't really worship any sort of god," admitted Barbara and Tora and Courtney nodded their agreement.

Aegon nodded as he processed the information of this world's gods before finishing his dinner and he stood from his seat.

"Well, this has been an enlightening conversation, so I must bid you all good night," the silver-gold-haired man announced. "Thank you all for dinner, I enjoyed it," he then said as he took his dinner plate and cutlery to the kitchen to be washed.

"It's not even eight o'clock yet!" Zatanna protested.

"In Skyrim it usually got dark at around six o'clock," replied Aegon "And I'm an early riser," he said "So, I should get as much sleep as I can," he added.

"Need one of us to give you a good night kiss?" Helena joked.

"I can manage well enough, Huntress," Aegon said to her curtly, "Good night everyone," he announced as he left the cafeteria. After Aegon left the room, Dinah looked at Helena who noticed her looking in her direction.

"What?"

"A good night kiss… seriously? That's your best pick-up line?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"You were thinking along the same lines," Helena snarked.

"Maybe not along those lines," Dina retorted.

"Yeah… you'd want to read him a bedtime story," Helena smirked.

"Oh ha-ha, you're a real comedian, Huntress," Dinah glared at the brunette "You come up with that yourself?" she snipped.

"Both of you stop it," Shayera ordered. "We can argue about who gets to give Aegon a good night kiss or tell him a bedtime story later," she said.

"Sorry," Dinah and Helena said in unison.

"So, now that the world knows about Aegon, it won't be long before he's asked to donate his sperm to countries," Barbara then said out loud. "The question is, how we're gonna approach him about the subject," she mused.

"Well, I think Aegon knows all about the birds and the bees as it were," Shayera said "But then again, he might not," she added.

"After all, he did say he was nineteen years old…"

"So, the question is if he knows what to do with the opposite sex or not," Helena said "I think he has some idea of what to do with a woman," she added thinking back just a couple of hours ago when she was in the bathroom showering in front of Aegon and the look in his purple eyes definitely implied that he knew just what do with a woman.

"Well, we're gonna have to talk to him about it tomorrow morning," Shayera then said. "I think I'll go to bed," she declared.

"Why? It's barely eight o'clock!" Dinah argued.

"Well, we've got a lot to do tomorrow," Shayera answered "So I'm following Aegon's example and getting an early night in," she said before adding, "You can all stay up if you want," she suggested.

Shayera then headed for her room where she discarded her armour so that she was in her underwear and she climbed into bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…

 _The next morning._

Aegon's eyes opened slowly and he slowly sat up in the bed he had been given. Climbing out of the bed to stand on the floor, Aegon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to the shower adjacent to his room. Turning on the shower, hot steam began to fill the shower bay and Aegon stepped under the hot water and let it wash away his drowsiness. After ten minutes of standing under the hot water, Aegon turned it off and dried himself. Looking in the wardrobe, Aegon dressed himself in some simple black pants and a grey t-shirt and put on some comfortable shoes.

Leaving his room and heading towards the cafeteria, Aegon served himself some fruit and juice and quickly consumed the simple light breakfast before heading towards the training room. Entering the room, Aegon found Shayera already in the training room using the bench-press. Aegon took a moment to admire the tight lean lithe lines of Shayera's body as she pushed against the weight bearing down on her. A light sheen of sweat glistened on the Thanagarian's body and Aegon felt an almost uncontrollable urge to walk over and lick at Shayera's body. Quelling the absurd sexual urge, Aegon coughed to get Shayera's attention.

"Oh! Hi, Aegon," Shayera grunted in greeting as she pushed against the heavy weights "You're up early like you said," she noted.

"I usually am," replied Aegon, "And I see you are as well," he remarked.

"yeah, thought I'd do a workout to wake me up," the redheaded Thanagarian said as her arms shook slightly as she lowered the weight and relaxed for a moment. "Care to join me?" she then asked Aegon.

"I'd be glad to, but I am unfamiliar with such… equipment," Aegon confessed.

Shayera smiled, "Then I'd best show you how it all works," she said.

Leaving the bench-press, Shayera began to show Aegon how each piece of the workout equipment worked and what parts of the body they were used for. Aegon had satisfied himself with using the weights and began lifting them. Shayera had taken a moment to watch Aegon working out. She watched as the cords in Aegon's arms tensed and relaxed as he lifted the weights up and down in his hands.

"So, I've been thinking," Shayera slowly said and Aegon slowed down to listen to her, "I was wondering how well I'd do a fight against you, would you be interested in a sparring match?" she asked.

"I've no objections to it," replied Aegon "What would you like to start off with? Swords? Quarterstaffs? Or fists?" he enquired.

"Let's see how your hand-to-hand skills are," said Shayera and they walked over to a sparring mat where they both put on some special gloves, the kind used by MMA fighters. Standing but a few feet away from each other, both combatants gave a nod of acknowledgement to each other before readying themselves for what was to come.

Shayera was the first to attack and she launched herself at Aegon, spinning in the air to add velocity and momentum to her punch. Aegon defended and pushed Shayera back before jabbing at her with his right fist. Shayera ducked under the jab and got under his guard and delivered a left cross. Aegon felt the force behind the punch and he moved back, his cheek and jaw aching.

"You're stronger than you look," the Dovahkiin said to the Thanagarian who smiled and replied "Thank you. I've worked hard to become so," she said with the utmost confidence.

"Then I don't need to hold back," Aegon grinned and he rushed towards Shayera and began a series of punches that Shayera tried to avoid. She managed to avoid most of the punches, but a few managed to land on her and she stumbled back under the onslaught, grunting as each punch hit her. Swinging her leg out, Shayera tripped Aegon up. It was only years of practical experience that allowed Aegon to regain his footing but not before Shayera delivered a punch to his gut. The pair of them grunted in pain; Aegon from the force behind Shayera's punch and Shayera from her fist colliding with Aegon's hard packed muscles.

Shayera moved away, rubbing her now sore fist and Aegon rubbed his stomach in discomfort.

"It's like a punching a brick wall, there's not fat on you!" Shayera complained.

"And you hit harder than some men I've fought!" Aegon replied as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Good to know," Shayera said before launching herself in the air, flapping her wings and she swopped down to tackle Aegon who met the charge. Both of them grappled against each other, trying to gain dominance over each other. They rolled on the sparring mat until Shayera was pinned with her back on the floor, her arms pinned above her head. But what was more interesting was that Aegon's hips were between Shayera's thighs and resting on the juncture between her legs.

Shayera felt Aegon's manhood touch her womanhood and she gave a soft moan of surprise. Aegon's eyes widened in worry and he asked her "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Shayera felt slightly bad upon seeing the look of concern on Aegon's face. She shook her head in response.

"I'm fine, Aegon!" she said quickly a deep blush spreading across her cheeks, "More than fine actually!" she added as she unconsciously wrapped her legs around Aegon's hips and moved her hips just a little so that Aegon's manhood rubbed against her woman. Aegon realised what Shayera was doing and a blush spread across his cheeks. Slowly his grip on Shayera's wrists slackened and soon his arms were anchored by the Thanagarian's sides, holding her hips. Shayera didn't miss a beat wrapping her arms around Aegon's neck.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Emerald green into amethyst purple and amethyst purple into emerald green.

"Lady Shayera… I…" Aegon tried to say when Shayera cut his sentence off with a deep passionate kiss. Aegon stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and he kissed Shayera back, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation of Shayera's lips on his own; they felt like rose petals, soft and silken as he kissed them. Another thing was that Shayera was almost gentle in her kissing technique which was an odd contrast to her outward behaviour and brash aggressive fighting style. Not that such a thing was bad, Aegon appreciated that Shayera was gentle in kissing, but he wondered what it would take to make the winged warrior woman to really lose her gentleness.

Shayera revelled in kissing Aegon; the man could kiss for the world! And although she felt slightly awkward(?) in kissing Aegon as he was so much younger by ten years, she having just turned twenty-nine only a few months, she didn't let that stop her from kissing the silver-gold-haired man on top of her.

Bringing her tongue into the kiss, Shayera gently teased Aegon's lips apart before exploring his mouth and coaxing his tongue out into the kiss. Aegon moved his hips against Shayera and the redheaded Thanagarian moaned as she felt Aegon's manhood rub her sensitive womanhood. Aegon then stopped kissing her lips, much to her moan of protest, but it was quickly stifled with a pleased gasp as Aegon started kissing her neck. Aegon kissed and pressed his tongue into the soft flesh of Shayera's neck tasting the beads of sweat on the soft skin. Shayera groaned in ecstasy as she felt Aegon's lips and tongue play merry hell on her skin.

As Aegon had been tasting Shayera's sweaty skin, the redhead's top had been inadvertently pulled down to reveal her modest but perky breasts; the nipples were dark and had already turned into stiff peaks. Aegon then started pressing soft kisses down Shayera's neck and collar till he reached her pale breasts. Moving his face to nuzzle the underside of Shayera's left breast, he could hear the redhead moan in pleasure that mingled with lust and desire as he ran his tongue on the soft buoyant orb of female flesh.

Shayera tangled her fingers in Aegon's silver-gold hair as his mouth and tongue did a wicked dance on her chest. Aegon's mouth then travelled up the left breast to the dark stiff nipple and claimed it; swirling his tongue on the stiff peak, Aegon gave a gentle suck making Shayera moan loudly in pleasure, arching her back and pressing her chest into Aegon's face harder. Moving to the opposite breast, Aegon gently sucked on the stiff dark nipple. Shayera gasped in lust as she felt her womanly juices leaking out of her desiring womanhood; she didn't want Aegon to stop, she wanted him to keep going until she reached her climax and keep going from there!

Aegon then suddenly moved away and Shayera panted heavily and she felt Aegon roll off her. "What? Why did you stop?" the Thanagarian asked him. She hated that she sounded so… _needy_ , but what Aegon had been doing to her was really getting her in the mood.

Aegon looked apologetic as he sat up and looked at her. "I'm sorry! I got… carried away!" he blurted out running a hand through his hair.

"Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly?" Shayera asked in a slightly hurt voice tears threatening to leak out of her green eyes. Shayera hated herself even more for showing such weakness to someone as strong as Aegon.

"No! By the Nine, no! You're beautiful! Divine even!" Aegon quickly declared as he cupped Shayera's cheek and she leaned into it. "It's just…" he tried to say.

"It's just what?" asked Shayera now wanting to know what had stopped Aegon.

Aegon sighed heavily before speaking, "Here I am, about to fuck a beautiful woman like you when so many men have died," he announced. "I feel… guilty!" he confessed.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Shayera asked "You weren't responsible for what happened to the men of Earth!" she said.

"I know what you say is correct in here," Aegon tapped his head. "But I feel guilty here," he then tapped his chest.

"You shouldn't have to feel guilty," Shayera said to him gently touching his cheek with one hand. Aegon shuddered at the contact and grasped her slender hand in his larger one.

"I know, but I feel it all the same," he said.

Shayera gave a kind look before pressing a kiss to Aegon's lips, although this time she didn't deepen it. Pulling away, the Thanagarian said to him, "It's okay, I understand what you're going through." She smiled at Aegon who smiled.

"Just promise me something?" Shayera asked him and Aegon nodded. "Promise me we'll visit this moment later, I'd like to continue it if possible," she said with a coy smile.

Aegon gave a short chuckle and replied, "Of course. I was… enjoying it as well," he admitted.

Shayera stole a look at Aegon's crotch and licked her bottom lip seeing the outline of Aegon's cock which in those tight pants seemed quite large and sizable. "So was I," the redhead said with a flirty wink.

Pulling her top back up to cover her bare breasts, the pair got up off the floor and with a chaste goodbye kiss, they left the training room to head to their rooms to dress themselves in their armour.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: there! Another chapter done and dusted! Not much in the way plot development and because of this chapter I'll be bumping up the content rating to M because of what we've just seen in this chapter. To bearybeary, I do apologise for this chapter, but it just sort of took over and I barely managed to stop myself from going too far as it's obviously too soon for any real smut/sex scenes this far in the story, so I sincerely apologise for this chapter. I'll try to do some actual plot and character development in the next chapter, which considering how quickly I put this chapter out, shouldn't take too long to write.**

 **In other news, this story has inspired me to write a Game of Thrones/Young Justice/Skyrim story where Aegon Targaryen/Blackfyre the Dragonborn ends up in the Young Justice world. It's probably a copy and paste of my Dragonborn Justice story but I'd like to see where it'd go, but that isn't to say that I'm discontinuing my Dragonborn Justice story, far from it, it's just an idea I'd like to try. As usual, I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of romantic options for Aegon to be with and odds are, most of you will probably vote for Starfire, but let's see how we go, shall we?**

 **And in regards to characters, I recently saw the Injustice 2 Fighter Pack 3. The Atom I saw coming miles away and Enchantress was slated to be a character, but the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was something I had not been expecting at all! When I saw Raphael in the hat and trench coat, I thought it was Rorschach until I heard Raphael's voice! Damn you Ed Boon for trolling us into thinking it was Mileena then Rorschach! I spit upon you! Just kidding…**

 **So with characters like Hellboy and the Ninja Turtles in Injustice, it's given me ideas for how to bring them into my DC stories. The Dragonborn could team up with Hellboy on the Sword of Beowulf case with Constantine and Zatanna and Artemis, and he could encounter some Foot Clan ninjas and run into the Ninja Turtles while doing so.**

 **And going back a little, Injustice… It's been a long time since I've updated my Skyrim/Injustice story and I've been thinking about it for a while and honestly… the story could be a lot better. Reason I say that is because there were so many details about the Injustice world that I had completely glossed over such as the deaths of certain characters like Huntress and Batwoman in the prequel comics and the Kryptonite-super pill that Regime Superman gives to his troops. It's mostly those reasons that I want to start over with the story and be a bit more in line with the canon of Injustice.**

 **So, anyway, I suppose I should stop talking and leave this here for you all to peruse. And to some reviewers who left some mildly derisive reviews on some of my other stories, if you didn't like it, then why did you read it in the first place? If you have constructive criticism to share then by all means, share, but if you're just being derisive and negative about my stories, then stop reading them. I'm certainly not forcing anyone to read my stories and this is Fanfiction, there's nothing really wrong on this site, unless you count spelling mistakes and horrible grammar, so if you're going to be negative about people's stories or mine, then I'd like to see you try writing your own stories and I'd be happy to review them and give you my honest opinion about what you write, but I'm not going to be rude or put you down if you write about something as absurd as Harry Potter falling pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child, I just won't read it.**

 **So, that's about it from me. Leave a review telling what you like or any constructive criticism you must share, and I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

 **Be kind to one another everyone and if I don't see you all within the next couple of weeks, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (None of this fucking 'Happy Holidays' bullshit the PC crowd is trying to make everyone do!)**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

Chapter 4

…

Aegon headed to his room where he began to put on his armour and weapons. He had not expected to almost fuck Shayera in the training room. He was not ruled by his cock! Aegon told himself off for getting so carried away like that. It was only a miracle that he managed to stop himself from going too far and although Shayera had asked him why he stopped, and Aegon had explained his reasons which she understood. But he had very near lost his control and allowed his lust to take a hold of him.

But still, it was enjoyable to kiss and pleasure Shayera like he had done in the training room. His manhood had twitched at the thought of being sheathed inside the Thanagarian's cunt. Aegon shook his head to rid himself of the lewd though. He was not going there. At least, not yet.

After putting on his armour and weapons, Aegon left his room and headed to the cafeteria where he found the rest of the Justice League breaking their fast.

"G'morning, Aegon!" Kara greeted him cheerily as she ate her cereal. "Are you hungry? There's still some breakfast to be had," she said.

"I could eat," replied Aegon as he served himself some toasted bread with some jam and a glass of orange juice. Then Shayera walked into the cafeteria. She and Aegon looked at each other before giving a nod. No-one else had to know what had almost happened between them in the training room. Shayera served herself some scrambled eggs and crispy bacon and sat opposite Aegon.

"So, what's the plan today?" Helena asked the Thanagarian.

After chewing and swallowing a mouth of egg and bacon, Shayera replied "Well, I received word from Felicity that Aegon is to make a sperm donation today, and it's under orders from the new President of America," she said.

"Sperm donation? How is that done?" asked Aegon in confusion. Everyone in the room blushed at his question before Zatanna chose to answer.

"Well, we talked about it with each other last night. Aegon, be honest, do you… know how sex is done?" the magician asked Aegon delicately.

"I do," replied Aegon candidly "In Skyrim, I had one or two lovers in each hold," he said.

"Well, okay, you know about that. But do you know to… pleasure yourself?" Zatanna asked and she inwardly cringed at her own question.

"I never had to," said Aegon "I know how to pleasure a woman, but I wouldn't know how to pleasure myself," he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, part of a sperm donation requires that you… pleasure yourself until you… climax so that your sperm can be collected," Zatanna explained.

"Oh." Aegon blushed slightly at this. This was something he was not expecting. "Well, I am sorry to say, but I don't really know how to please myself," he confessed ashamedly.

"Well, one of us could be in the room to help you," Dinah said offhandedly. This sentence had some strange looks pass over nearly every woman's face in the room. The idea of being the one to help Aegon donate his sperm was terribly appealing and more then a few of them wanted to be the one to do it.

"So, when do we leave for the sperm bank?" Karen asked in forced casualness.

"We have to be there in about two hours," Shayera said slowly. The memory of what had happened between her and Aegon in the training room was still fresh in her mind and the idea of being the one to help Aegon donate his sperm had taken root in her mind.

"Well, we'd better get ready then," Diana mumbled to herself as they finished their breakfast and went to get changed into their gear.

After getting dressed, they headed down to Earth in the Javelins and they headed to the sperm bank where Aegon was to donate his seed.

The security of the sperm bank had been improved beyond what it originally was. In a way it looked like Fort Knox's little brother and the Justice League surrounded Aegon protectively. It annoyed Aegon that they thought he was a delicate ceramic vase that needed protecting when he was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

Entering the sperm bank, they met Felicity. "Hi," the bespectacled blonde greeted them. "I know this is a pain in the ass, but we're under orders from the most powerful woman in America and it has to be done," she said regretfully.

"Let's just get this over with!" snapped Aegon as he entered the room where he was to donate his sperm. Entering the room, Aegon found a small table lined with some small cups meant for collecting his sperm and there was a nearby chair and some… interesting reading material. Over by the wall was a large mirror. Aegon had a fair idea what the mirror actually was, and it annoyed him that he would be watched doing this. Pulling off his armour and weapons and placing them in a corner, Aegon looked at the mirror to look at himself. He was annoyed that he had to do this and the scowl on his reflection was plain to see.

Behind the mirror, the Justice League and Felicity were watching. Deep red blushes were covering each of the women's faces and there were more than a few looks of lust on their faces. There wasn't an inch of fat anywhere on Aegon's body, it was all hard and defined muscle. There were scars littering Aegon's skin, from burns, claw and bite marks to cuts from blade wounds. Then every woman saw his manhood and thoughts of being in the room with him was even more appealing at seeing the size and length of such a specimen.

Aegon walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it and he spoke.

" _I need some help with this,"_ he confessed.

For a moment, no-one in the room moved before Dinah spoke up "I'll help him," she announced. More than a few of the women glared at the blonde who replied to those glares with, "What? I'm just helping him out, that's all! I'm not gonna jump his bones in front of everyone. I have some dignity!" she said defensively. No-one couldn't fault Dinah for wanting to help Aegon, but they weren't terribly pleased about it either.

Leaving the room, Dinah entered the room where Aegon was waiting. Aegon turned around to look at Dinah who had a kind sympathetic look in her eyes.

"You needed some help?" the blonde asked Aegon who nodded. Dinah sighed before saying "Well, let's get started then," she said as she tossed aside her jacket and began to pull off her clothes.

"Lady Dinah? What are you doing?" Aegon asked cautiously as Dinah stripped down to nothing in front of him. His cock twitched at the sight of Dinah's soft yet firm voluptuous curves. He admired the heavy swell of her breasts, her wasp waist and wide hips that tapered into long lean legs.

"Well, it's only fair that I be as naked as you are," Dinah said to him, "An even playing field as it were," she added.

Aegon shuffled back a little. Dinah smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay if you're nervous," she said gently "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with," she declared.

Aegon thought about it for a moment before nodding. Dinah slowly approached the taller man until she was in his personal space and she looked up into his purple eyes. She could stare at eyes like those for days and his body wasn't too bad either and his package was very impressive to say the least.

Standing on her tippy-toes, Dinah gently kissed Aegon on the cheek. Aegon turned his head just a little to try and capture Dinah's lips in his own, but she simply moved to the opposite cheek with a smile. She didn't want to kiss him on the lips right away, that would be too soon. Dinah then began running her hands on Aegon's chest, feeling the heat and scars on his body under her hands and fingers was a tactile delight and she could feel Aegon responding to her touch and if she cared to glance down, she would see Aegon's manhood twitching a little. Running her hands down further Aegon's body, Dinah could feel his heartbeat quicken and she saw that his manhood was starting to lengthen and harden. The urge to jump Aegon on the spot was very tempting for the blonde but she quickly squashed that thought as it entered her head. There would be plenty of time for that later when everyone else wasn't watching her and Aegon.

Dinah then took gentle hold of Aegon's manhood. The length of male flesh was already at half-mast and she could feel the heat coming off it as she slowly languidly began to stroke it in her hand. Aegon gave a little hiss of pleasure as he felt Dinah's soft hand gently glide along his cock and said organ was starting to stand fully to attention as Dinah's hand massaged and stroke it. Dinah's eyes widened in surprise and arousal as she saw Aegon's manhood stand fully to attention. It must've be about nine or ten or perhaps even eleven inches long by her estimate and the thought of such a specimen being inside her womanhood was giving the blonde more reason to try her luck with getting Aegon into bed with her.

As Dinah slowly stroked Aegon's manhood, everyone behind the two-way mirror watched. Many interesting thoughts were running through their minds. The most common was that they wanted to be in the room with Aegon.

Kara was blushing bright red as she watched Dinah pleasure Aegon. If Ma, or even Clark and Pa knew that she was watching such a sight right now, they'd confine her to the farm for a year. But as it was, Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Aegon au naturel and she dearly wished she was the one helping Aegon with his sperm donation. The young Kryptonian then began to think of a way she could get closer to Aegon. Maybe an invitation to the Kent Farm to spend some time in the countryside would be ideal?

Karen was smiling slightly as she watched Dinah help Aegon. Karen was no stranger to the male form and she liked Aegon's form true enough. She could think of all sorts of interesting ways to get Aegon into bed with her. Stifling a chuckle, Karen kept her innermost thoughts on Aegon to herself. The Kryptonian from Earth-2 then thought of what it would take to get Aegon into a more intimate setting with her. Karen then thought of her private island that she and her business company owned, Starr island. It would be a perfect way to spend some time with Aegon alone and give her the time to think of a way to get him used to being with her.

Diana was a little new to the sight of the male form. Granted she knew the biology of men from reading books in Themyscira's extensive library, but to see it firsthand was an eye-opener. Diana now understood why women of Man's World liked being with men. There were some exception, but nevertheless Diana could see the appeal. The Amazon Princess knew that it would take some time for Aegon to trust her given that she was an Amazon and that Aresia was an Amazon by adoption, but Aegon seemed willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Zatanna was fanning herself slightly as she watched Dinah help Aegon with his donation. The witch was tempted to teleport herself into the room and assist Dinah with helping Aegon, but she quickly crushed that thought as Aegon might not appreciate the idea. Zatanna knew that Aegon was trying to get used to this world where he was possibly the only male person left on Earth and she wouldn't break his trust by forcing herself on him. Some ideas surfaced in Zatanna's mind of how she could get Aegon used to his surroundings; perhaps they could compare magical techniques as Aegon had told them he had arrived in this world by magic. Her estate Shadowcrest would be an ideal place for them to compare the magics of their world as well as give her the opportunity to get closer to Aegon.

Shayera watched Dinah assist Aegon and she felt a hot burst of envy inside her. But she quickly told herself that she was being stupid. Aegon wasn't hers to keep, and even though she and Aegon had almost fucked in the training room, it did not mean anything. But still, Shayera felt a measure of jealously as she watched Dinah pleasure Aegon from behind the two-way mirror. Shayera then started to think of a way that she could get closer to Aegon. Maybe she could take him to some of her favourite watering holes?

Helena watched with a hint of jealously in her eyes as Dinah pleasure Aegon. The Italian brunette wished that she had offered to help Aegon first. But Dinah had gotten to it first and Helena had to content herself to watching. But seeing Aegon au naturel was still a sight to see, even more so now that his manhood was fully erect. Such a specimen was giving Helena a few ideas of how to get closer to Aegon. One idea surfaced in Helena's mind of taking Aegon on a trip to Italy and tour the old the country where she had spent her childhood growing up.

Barbara was blushing deeply as she saw Aegon naked for what was the first time. Barbara was by no means a stranger to the male form, but seeing Aegon was still a sight to behold. Barbara was almost itching to be in the room with Aegon and let him see her naked just as Dinah was right now. Barbara quickly crushed that though she understood that Aegon was still getting used to being in this world and possibly mankind's best chance for survival. Still, some thoughts and ideas of how to get closer to Aegon were still present in the young redhead's mind as she watched Dinah pleasure Aegon.

Mari was certainly no stranger to the male form due to her work as a model working with male models and actors and crowded change rooms during fashion and runway shows where quick changes were a must. In a way, Mari had been desensitized to nudity but she wasn't completely immune to the male form as she liked the way Aegon looked right at this moment and she wished she had been the one to offer to help him first. Some ideas ran through Mari's mind of how she could get closer to Aegon. One idea was inviting Aegon to one of the runway shows that she set to appear in. Of course, Aegon would need some persuasion and prodding to go as he was still getting used to being in the public eye, but Mari wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

Dinah then began to stroke Aegon's cock faster into a fast and steady rhythm. A little bead of pre-cum leaked out from the tip. Aegon was breathing had sped up as Dinah's hand quickly and his heart was beating in his chest. Dinah's cheeks were a rosy red colour and she felt her womb twitch in lust as she watched Aegon's expression which had morphed into a look of need and desire. Dinah then kissed on Aegon on the lips and they both moaned as their lips collided. Pushing her tongue into Aegon's mouth, Dinah moaned lustfully into the kiss as her hands worked Aegon's cock.

Then Aegon stiffened up a little, a sharp intake of air and his body slightly shaking. Dinah then knew that he was close to hitting his first climax and reaching out, she deftly grabbed one the cups on the table for collecting sperm and held it in front of Aegon's twitching manhood. Working her hand even faster, Dinah focussed on bringing Aegon to orgasm. Sure enough a stream of white cum shot out of Aegon's cock and filled the small cup to the brim. Aegon relaxed slightly as he came down from the sexual high he had been feeling. Dinah slowed her hand down and placed the now full cup in her other hand on the table. Aegon breathed heavily but to Dinah's amazement, Aegon's manhood was still hard and erect. She must've been staring at it when Aegon's voice got her attention and she looked up into Aegon's violet eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Dinah," he said to the blonde siren who nodded in response. Aegon then looked at the other still empty cups. "I suppose we should keep going, yes?" he asked resignedly.

Dinah blushed a little as she looked at Aegon's still hard cock and replied "Well, if you don't want to keep going, that's fine by me," she smiled gently.

"No. I can keep going," Aegon quickly said "I just need something to drink, what you did took a bit out of me," he added.

An order was quickly placed for some water and an orderly quickly arrived bearing a tray with a pitcher of ice water and some drinking glasses. The orderly quickly left the tray on the table and left the room. Aegon drank his fill of water as did Dinah. "So, are you ready to continue?" Dinah then asked Aegon once they had finished their water.

"I think so," replied Aegon as he faced Dinah. Dinah needed no further encouragement.

Over the course of the next two hours, ten cups were filled and afterwards Aegon had decided that was enough for one day as ten cups had really taken it out of him. All he wanted to do now was have something to eat and drink and find a place to lie down and sleep. A doctor had taken the cups away which sealed tightly to prevent any sperm from spilling out. The doctor had thanked Aegon profusely and said he cut quite the figure naked.

…

Unbeknownst to everyone, some of the workers of the sperm clinic had set up a hidden camera in the room and had spied on Aegon and Dinah during what they were doing. It was only until the next day when the footage had been released on some… 'mature' websites that Aegon and the Justice had found out about the video.

The video had racked up to twenty million views in a few hours since being released and the views were still climbing. When Aegon found out, he was less than pleased about it as it was by all rights a blatant breach of his privacy and it had been done without his knowledge or his permission. Barbara said that she was tracking down those who had taken the footage of Aegon and Dinah. Some government officials had assured Aegon that those responsible would face the consequences of their actions.

Of course, some of the public had made their thoughts known on Aegon au naturel. Some of the comments were quite lewd, something that annoyed Aegon as it made him look like a piece of meat or a trophy or an object to be had. Some other comments made by the public were quite flattering but the vast majority were just outright perverted. Aegon hoped that Barbara could track down the ones who had taken the footage of him, so that he could have a few hard words of reproach with them.

But at the present time, Aegon was in Metropolis on patrol with Kara and Karen. Both Kryptonian cousins of Superman had taken it upon themselves to guard Metropolis as their cousin had and even with two meta-humans in the city, crime still occurred on a regular basis. This time, some remnants of the organisation Intergang had gotten their hands on some Lexcorp weapons technology. And recently it had been announced that Lex Luthor was still alive and currently under government protection. Aegon had been filled in on the criminal billionaire businessman and most of Lex's actions did not endear him to the Dragonborn.

As it was, the Intergang remnants had gotten their hands on the Lexcorp tech; either Lex or his aide Mercy Graves had been lax in their security and housekeeping, so the Intergang remnants were a problem.

Aegon had been asked to keep the casualties to a minimum and he said that he would try his best, so he had laced Blackfyre with a non-lethal poison that would induce deep sleep on anyone affected by it.

Of course, it was quite surreal/bizarre that when the Intergang remnants saw Aegon with Power Girl and Supergirl, they offered to surrender if on the condition that they could have Aegon to themselves for a few hours. Such terms of surrender made Aegon want to yell his frustration out to the world and he almost slashed off one Intergang member's head clean off her neck if it weren't for Karen holding him back.

After the remnants were arrested, Kara and Karen had taken Aegon to a local diner that they knew of, where Aegon was introduced to something called thickshakes.

"So, what's in a thickshake?" asked Aegon as he looked the beverage.

"Well, there's chocolate, ice-cream, malt and milk," Kara said as she counted off the ingredients with her fingers.

"And what is this… 'malt'?" Aegon enquired "Is it some kind of spice?" he asked.

"You know… I'm not exactly sure what malt even is," Kara replied as she looked at her own thickshake. "What is malt?" she asked her older counterpart.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, I just roll with it, no questions asked," she said "But whatever it is, it makes for a good thickshake," she added as she took a sip of her thickshake.

Aegon hesitantly took a sip of his thickshake. After swilling the thick liquid in his mouth for a moment, trying to get used to the flavour and swallowing it, Aegon looked at the beverage for a moment and Karen asked him, "So? How was it?" she asked.

"Once you get used to the texture, it's… pleasant," admitted Aegon.

Aegon then tried hamburgers for the first time and he admitted that the food was good for something so loaded with grease and salt. Aegon offered to pay for the meal but Karen had waved him down and paid for the food herself. Aegon then offered to repay her for the meal but Karen said that she wanted to do it.

Resuming patrol, Aegon stood atop a building with Kara and Karen beside him.

"Such wonders this realm has," Aegon commented. "To think that men can build such tall buildings," he said.

"What's the tallest structure where you come from?" asked Kara.

"The Adamantine Tower of High Rock," replied Aegon "I've seen it in the distance, but I confess to never being there to see it for myself," he said. "Perhaps when I return home someday, I'll visit for myself," he added thoughtfully.

"Maybe one day you will," agreed Karen though she secretly hoped that Aegon would stay longer.

Soon after the sun had set, they returned to the Watchtower to get some sleep and file a report on the day's activities.

…

 _The next day in New York City._

Aegon had decided to spend the day in New York City with Mari in civilian clothing. Aegon had been given a white short sleeved button-up shirt, with a pair of black denim jeans and a leather bomber jacket and a pair of leather combat boots. Mari was wearing a white silk shirt that floated around her, brown leather pants and stiletto boots. Due to Mari being a well-known supermodel and Aegon's newfound celebrity status, the pair of them were hounded by paparazzi. It was times like this, that Aegon wished he had take his sword or at least a dagger with him as he didn't like the way those cameras were flashing in his face and those parasites following him around. Mari was more used to the attentions of the media and paparazzi but one could see that she didn't enjoy the way they were hounding her and Aegon. She knew that the gossip magazines and tabloids would spin all manner of gossip and rumour that she was dating Aegon and that in turn could lead to some nasty hate-mail from Aegon's newfound fanbase. But, that was the price she was willing to bear for spending with Aegon.

Mari then looked around New York with a hint of remorse in her brown eyes. "It's sad, isn't it?" she said and Aegon looked at her. "New York used to be so vibrant and full of life. But, now it's this!" she stated as she looked at the somewhat empty streets and buildings. Aegon looked around at the city and saw what Mari meant; he imagined that when the male population of this city were alive, the city would've been bustling with life and activity.

"It can be again," Aegon then said and Mari smiled in agreement, heartened by his words.

Then a buzzing came Mari's phone and she looked at it to see a message. "Ah, damn! I totally forgot!" she swore.

"What's wrong?" asked Aegon.

"I was meant to see some friends of mine today for some lunch," Mari explained "You can come with me, if you'd like?" she offered with a hint of hope lacing her voice.

"These friends of yours… what are they like?" Aegon asked guardedly.

"Don't worry, they're good people. You'd like them."

After a few minutes of cajoling and persuasion, Aegon went with Mari to a more upscale restaurant in the Upper East side of New York. After showing her invitation, Mari and Aegon were then directed to one of the more expensive catering rooms where a group of women, who were no doubt models like Mari was, seated at a table having lunch.

One of the women at the table saw Mari and Aegon enter the room and went over to the greet them. This woman had Caucasian skin with light brown, almost blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Mari! Glad you made it!" the woman said with an exuberant smile that reached her eyes. She hugged Mari lightly before pulling back and noticed Aegon "You brought the Dragonborn I see, saw him on the news the other day," she remarked.

"Let's hope that's all you saw," muttered Aegon under his breath. Mari pretended to ignore those words from Aegon and said to her friend, "It's good to see you too, Behati," Mari smiled "How are things?" she then asked kindly.

Behati's smell fell a little as she replied "Oh, getting better, I guess. But some days…" she trailed away.

Mari nodded in sympathy "I know. It's hard for everyone," she said understandingly.

Behati took in a deep breath before exhaling and said "So, how about some lunch?" she suggested.

Aegon was then introduced to Mari's friends who all worked for the same company called Victoria's Secret. From what Aegon was told, Victoria's Secret, or simply called VS, was a women's lingerie, swimwear and sleepwear brand retailer store and Mari's friends who worked for the company were all titled Angels.

Despite Aegon's initial concerns, none of the Angels tried to get too close to him and didn't try to flirt with him too much. Behati had some comments that had their share of innuendo, but otherwise, none of the Angels had tried to push their luck.

"So, we read up that interview you did with the Daily Planet, but we'd like to know, what is your world like?" one of the Angels, this one named Candice Swanepoel, asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's nowhere near as advanced as this realm," replied Aegon and he began to tell the Angels some details of Tamriel and of his adventures as the Dragonborn in Skyrim.

"So, dragons exist in your world?" asked Behati.

"Aye, they do," Aegon confirmed "Magnificent beasts, wiser than any mortal, but many are prove to arrogance and hubris," he said thinking back to the World-Eater.

"Guess, it's the same with humans," a dark haired Angel named Adriana Lima surmised "Humans are often prone to arrogance and hubris because we are so advanced to life on this planet," she said depreciatingly.

Aegon nodded his agreement and said "And many times such arrogance and hubris has been the downfall of those who think themselves above others."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Lily, a tan skinned woman.

"I've seen it happen," replied Aegon "It's even happened to me," he said grimly.

"Really? How come?" asked Candice.

"Let's just say I had to learn some hard lessons in humility when growing up," Aegon said cryptically.

"So, what kind of work did you when in your own world?" asked Elsa, another blonde haired Angel but with Swedish accent and a bright friendly smile.

"Don't have many trades other than swinging a hammer or sword," Aegon admitted "I took work wherever I could find it, usually as a sellsword or a smith," he said.

"A sellsword? You mean a mercenary?" asked Doutzen, yet another blonde Angel but with a Dutch/Netherlands accent.

"Aye. Sellsword, pretty much sums it up," said Aegon. "A poor man has a sword and a rich man needs a man with a sword. Gold is exchanged and if the poor man knows how to use the sword, maybe he becomes the rich man," he added cynically.

"But most sellswords don't end up rich, they usually spend their gold on wine and women," Aegon then said.

"And you have?" asked Behati with a raised eyebrow.

"At times I have," Aegon admitted "I always tried to save what gold I could, but most of the time, I had to buy things to sustain myself," he said "Having honour is all well and good, but it won't keep you fed," he pointed out.

The Angels then asked Aegon other questions about himself such as his favourite sport, his favourite food or his hobbies and other things like.

Soon enough, it came time for everyone to part ways, but Behati took Aegon aside and spoke to him.

"So, because you're a mercenary, what would it take to hire you as my bodyguard?" the Namibian woman asked Aegon in a serious voice.

"I think we could arrange something," Aegon replied.

The next week, Aegon had flown out with Behati Hawaii to do some simple bodyguard work. The Justice League had aired their concerns, but Mari had allayed their concerns telling them that while Behati could be a little flirty at times, no harm would come to Aegon and he had to get out more and be used to being in the public eye.

Aegon was fully armed and armoured as he started his duties as a bodyguard for Behati. Some would think the sight of an armoured knight guarding a supermodel almost like a fairy tale, but those thoughts were quickly dashed when some paparazzi had their cameras smashed when they got too close to Behati. The sight of Aegon's Valyrian sword Blackfyre was more than enough to send the message to keep their distance from Aegon and his charge.

Over the course of the week, Aegon got to know Behati a little better. It turned out that she was an only child of her family and had been scouted at a flea market in her native Africa and had quickly made strides in the fashion world before being signed onto Victoria's Secret as one of their Angels. Behati had even been involved with a high-profile singer of a well-known music band called Maroon Five before Aresia's virus had wiped out all men on the planet.

As the week progressed, Behati took out Aegon to some restaurants in Hawaii and had even taken him surfing on the beach where she would wear swimsuits and bikinis in front of him. Aegon had worn some simple boardshorts and swimming trunks and Behati had no problem eyeing him up and down.

The media span all manner of gossip that Behati and Aegon were dating. Aegon had told the Justice League that things weren't what the media were saying about him and Behati and that things were strictly professional between them.

Then Behati invited Aegon to dinner with her in the hotel restaurant. Behati had chosen to wear a black cocktail dress and had her hair done in loose beachy waves and light makeup on her face. Aegon wore a black suit with a waistcoat and although one couldn't see, he had the Blade of Woe hidden underneath his suit jacket. Better safe than sorry in his mind.

Sitting at the table, Behati ordered for them both. "Don't worry about the bill, I'm paying," she said to Aegon.

Aegon tried to protest when Behati cut him "Aegon, it's okay, I want to do this," she said to him.

Aegon was then served a simple steak done medium rare and served with a summer vegetable assortment and a glass of red wine. Behati had been served a Caesar salad with a glass of white wine.

The meal was passed with light conversation about Behati's work with Victoria's Secret and other fashion companies. Behati had suggested maybe Aegon would be willing to do an advertising campaign.

"What would this advertising campaign entail?" Aegon asked warily.

"Well, you'd be modelling clothing and underwear," Behati confessed "And you'd be doing some presswork and promoting about the products," she explained.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Aegon muttered.

Behati gently touched his hand and at first Aegon's first instinct was to flinch and pull away but he knew that Behati was only trying to comfort him, so he quelled the impulse to pull away from Behati's touch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Behati apologised "It was just something I thought you'd be willing to do," she said apologetically.

"I know," replied Aegon "Maybe later?" he suggested and Behati nodded her agreement. Soon the meal was finished.

The next night, Behati decided to take Aegon out to a more well-known club in town after the day was done. Aegon had been reluctant to go but his duties as Behati's bodyguard required him to be with her at all times when she was out and about.

Behati took Aegon to one of the clubs in town where they were ushered into a private booth. Behati ordered some drinks for them; she'd bought Aegon some simple soft drinks while she ordered some beer and whiskey for herself. Soon enough, they were both having a good time and exchanging stories.

But sadly, the next song that came on over the club speakers was a Maroon Five song. A the song played, Behati was reminded of the loss of her boyfriend as well as the loss of her father and she began to whisper their names in sadness. Behati then began downing more shots of whiskey and started to quietly sob. Aegon quickly noticed the condition Behati was in and he decided to get Behati out of the club and back to the hotel. Thankfully, the club staff had seen it all before and helped Aegon with getting Behati into a cab back to the hotel. Aegon semi-carried Behati up to her room which was the presidential suite with his much smaller room next door. Once inside Behati's room, Aegon began to undress Behati so that she was in her underwear and helped her into the large king size bed.

Behati was still coherent enough to say to Aegon, "Hey…I'm… I'm not… that drunk's eh mumbled slurring her words slightly as she looked up at Aegon with tears in her hazel-green eyes.

"I know," replied Aegon kindly as he pulled the sheets up to Behati's chest.

"I'm sorry!" Behati then blurted out "It's just…. hearing that music again made me…" she trailed away into sobs.

"Your boyfriend," Aegon said rather than asked. Behati nodded before giving a sobbing reply.

"Yeah… I… I miss him so much!" she sobbed.

Aegon looked at Behati helplessly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He made to leave so that Behati could sleep off the alcohol when she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait! Don't go!" she pleaded "Stay with me tonight," she whispered.

Aegon looked at Behati sadly before saying "Ms Prinsloo, I don't think…" he tried to say when Behati cut him off.

"Please! I don't want to be alone tonight!"

Aegon looked at Behati for a long moment and he then nodded. Quickly undressing so that he was in his smallclothes, Aegon crawled into bed beside Behati and Behati promptly curled up into him and quietly sobbed into his chest before she eventually fell asleep. After a while Aegon fell asleep as well.

…

 _The next morning._

Behati woke up with a thumping headache and her mouth feeling like a used cat litter box. The sounds of the bathroom told her that the shower was being used at the moment and she wondered if it was Aegon using it. Wracking her brains on what happened last night, Behati had a vague recollection of going to a club where she had gotten a little drunk for some reason and was brought back to the hotel by Aegon. Behati then looked down the sheets of the bed and she saw that she was clad in her bra and panties.

Her eyes widening, Behati groaned to herself thinking that she might've done something incredibly stupid.

The bathroom pumps then stopped and walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist was Aegon.

"Morning," Aegon greeted her in a non-committal tone. "How did you sleep?" he enquired.

"I have a hangover, but otherwise I'm fine," replied Behati "One question; last night, did we…" she tried to asked.

Aegon shook his head. "No. I didn't do anything to take advantage of you last night," he said to her.

"So, how did I end up here in my underwear?" asked Behati as relief and slight disappointment swamped her.

"You heard the music of… your boyfriend and got a little drunk and I took you back to your room and you asked me to stay with you," Aegon explained.

"Oh! I must've looked bad," Behati said in embarrassment.

"Not too much, but it was understandable," said Aegon.

Then Behati's stomach rumbled loudly and Aegon quickly ordered some room service and breakfast was brought to them out on the balcony. Aegon had dressed into a pair of shorts while Behati covered herself up with a robe. Behati had consumed a glass of water with some aspirin then drank her coffee and ate her scrambled eggs and avocado on toast.

"Still got this thumping headache!" she complained as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"I think I can help with that," replied Aegon as his right hand glowed golden. Before Behati could ask him what he was about to do, she was enveloped in a golden glow. Behati felt relief swamp her body and she felt her hangover and headache leave her immediately and she groaned in relief before the glow faded away.

"Feeling better now?" Aegon asked.

"Yeah! What was that?"

"A simple healing hands spell. I use it to heal anyone who in injured or wounded. I thought it might help with your hangover."

Behati smiled. "Well, thanks for that. It really did help," she said.

"You're welcome," replied Aegon.

"Let me thank you properly," Behati then said as she stepped over to sit on Aegon's lap and before Aegon could protest, her lips pressed against his. Aegon blinked in surprise but he quickly welcomed Behati's kiss. Behati moaned as she felt Aegon's lips on her own and felt him respond to her. Wrapping her arms around Aegon's neck, Behati deepened the kiss and part of her robe fell off so that her shoulders and chest were bare. Aegon grasped Behati's hips and pulled her closer to him. Behati kissed Aegon harder and brought her tongue into it. Aegon's tongue also came into the kiss as well and their tongues began to wrestle each other as they kissed. Behati felt a pressure under hips and she smiled as she could tell that Aegon was getting into it and truth be told, so was she. But soon enough, the need for air became too great to ignore and they pulled away from each other, panting and resting their foreheads against each other.

"That was… that was…" Aegon tried to say.

"I think you're trying to say heavenly," Behati teased as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Fitting," Aegon japed as they stood from his chair.

"This is going to make headlines, y'know?" Behati asked as they moved into the room.

"It seems to be the way my life is moving right now," Aegon said tiredly.

"I would say you eventually get used to it, but you never do," Behati said cynically "There's always people going to intrude and want to make spectacles of your life, you might not get used to it but you can grow a thick skin and ignore it," she added sagely.

"That's the best anyone can do in circumstances like these," agreed Aegon "It's probably going to go harder for you when it makes the headlines," he said.

"I'm no stranger to hate-mail," Behati replied "I usually ignore the haters and just keep doing what I'm doing," he said.

"You can't ignore them forever," Aegon warned.

"I know," Behati said. "But the ones who matter won't mind and the ones who mind won't matter," she declared.

Aegon found those words very wise sounding and they prepared to leave Hawaii where it was the end of his duties as Behati's bodyguard. After flying back to the mainland, Behati said that she would recommend Aegon to all her friends for bodyguard/security work and with a goodbye kiss, they parted ways with Aegon heading to the Watchtower and Behati heading back to New York.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: Well, there it is, the fourth chapter of this little experiment done and dusted. I kinda feel funny about this chapter, for some reason I don't think it's as good as it should be but I guess it doesn't matter right now as it's over and done with and the next chapter can get under way. In other news, I've recently published my Game of Thrones/Young Justice/Skyrim story and some of you have wondered if it is a rewrite of my Dragonborn Justice story. Let me be clear right now, it is NOT a rewrite. It will take some cues and inspiration from my Dragonborn Justice story as this story will take some inspiration from JLA: Dragonborn but with subtle and obvious differences.**

 **Moving along.**

 **I'm also working on a Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover where Aegon Targaryen/Blackfyre ends up in the Fallout universe and as usual I've set up a voting poll showing a list of romance options for Aegon and so far, Daenerys has taken the lead with Margaery in second place. So, if anyone wants to see some other girl take the lead spot, you'd better cast your vote. And just to give you an idea of what I have in mind for this idea, here's a little scene below…**

Aegon and Follows-Chalk led their pack brahmin out of the Northern Passage and what they saw on the horizon stunned them.

"Amazing! It is like the sun sets here!" Follows-Chalk exclaimed as he gazed upon the city of New Vegas for the first time. Aegon stared at the lit-up city in awe as well. To think that man could create such a city astounded the Blackfyre scion. After staring at the city of New Vegas for a moment longer, Aegon then looked down at the Pip-Boy on his left wrist and activated the map/GPS.

After studying the map for a moment, Aegon spoke. "From the map, it looks like the closest settlement is Jacobstown in the mountains," he said as he looked up from his Pip-Boy and looked at the cracked decaying asphalt road that led towards the mountains.

"That is where we are going?" asked Follows-Chalk.

"It is," said Aegon "It'll give us a chance to rest and resupply," he added as he looked at their pack brahmins which were loaded with weapons and items they had taken from the defeated White Legs and their now dead leader Salt-Upon-Wounds.

"If that is where we must go, then lead on!" Follows-Chalk said.

Leading their brahmins down the hills and onto the road, the pair then travelled into the mountains where gradually, the higher they went, the colder it seemed to grow until eventually, they began to see snow on the slopes of the mountain.

Soon enough they reached the settlement of Jacobstown. But the residents of the town were of a surprise to Aegon and Follows-Chalk.

"Green giants?" Aegon whispered to himself as he saw giant green men wearing metal and leather armour standing guard at the gates of Jacobstown.

"I had heard tales from outsiders of giant green men in civilised lands, but I never thought they were real!" Follows-Chalk exclaimed "Do you think they are safe?" he asked Aegon.

"If they weren't they'd have attacked us by now," replied Aegon as he led them forward.

"If you say so," Follows-Chalk swallowed nervously.

Reaching the gates, the pair were greeted by a green giant wearing metal armour and a headset. "Greetings, I am Marcus, who are you and what brings you to Jacobstown?" asked the green giant in a deep coherent sounding voice.

"Greetings, I am Ser Griff the Young and this is Follows-Chalk of Zion valley," replied Aegon "We are simply travellers looking to rest and resupply," he said "We are willing to trade what we have in return for food and shelter," he offered.

Marcus's eyes widened slightly at the word 'ser' and he asked "Sir? As in a knight? Are you with the Brotherhood of steel?" he asked.

"I assure you, I am no member of the Brotherhood of Steel, I am simply a hedge knight," replied Aegon.

Marcus seemed to smile and he said "For some reason, I already guessed that," he said. "Welcome to Jacobstown, I'm the founder and mayor of this place," he held out one massive green hand to shake.

Aegon shook hands with Marcus. "It is good to meet you, Marcus," he said "Do you have food or shelter you can spare?" he enquired.

"We have plenty of rooms and supplies to go around," replied Marcus "But forgive me for asking, but you two don't look as if you've ever seen Super Mutants before, am I right?" he asked.

"You are correct," admitted Aegon "Follows-Chalk is a tribal of Zion Valley and I am… from far away," he said.

"Well, it's always good to meet some new faces," said Marcus.

…

 **And there's that little scene of what I have in mind for a Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover, but this depends on if I choose to go the New Vegas route as I'm debating whether or not to send Aegon to the Mojave or Fallout 4's Commonwealth. So if you want to see Aegon Targaryen/Blackfyre in the New Vegas setting or the Fallout 4 setting let me know in a review or PM me and don't forget to vote on the poll, because it may be what decides which route I'll take for the idea.**

 **So, that's all from me for now, if you liked this chapter, leave a review or if you have any helpful criticisms leave a review as well. But if you don't have anything nice to say, don't bother saying it.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

Chapter 5

…

 _The Watchtower in Orbit._

Aegon stepped out of the newly installed teleportation pad where he was greeted by Kara. "Hey, Aegon!" the young Kryptonian woman greeted him enthusiastically. "How was your time in Hawaii?" she inquired.

"It was good," Aegon said as he began to head towards the dormitories to put his bags away.

"That kiss you had with Behati Prinsloo made the news, y'know," Kara said conversationally.

"I imagined it did," Aegon replied. "Is that a problem for you?" he then asked Kara looking at her calmly.

"Well… no, not really," Kara said squirming a little under the scrutiny. "It's just… I don't wanna see you be used by women," she admitted.

"I appreciate your concern, Kara," replied Aegon with a slight smile. "But you needn't worry about me. I know full well when a woman is trying to use me," he said confidently.

"Well, if you're sure," Kara said sending a small smile in return.

"Where are the rest of the Justice League?" Aegon then asked as they neared his room.

"Well, Barbara is on a case in Gotham with Huntress and Black Canary helping her. Shayera's helping with a humanitarian effort with Vixen and Diana helping out and everyone else is on the Watchtower," Kara said.

"Well, so long as I know where everyone is," Aegon said to himself as he entered his room and placed his bag near his bed. Kara stood in the doorway to Aegon's room watching the Dragonborn unpack his bag. Aegon then turned to look at Supergirl. "Something wrong?" he asked the Kryptonian girl.

Kara gave a startled little jump before saying, "Oh! Um… I was just going to ask you something," she said shyly.

"Well, ask then," Aegon said as he went back to unpacking his bag.

"Well, I was wondering if you were… available tomorrow." Kara was blushing bright red. Aegon stopped what he was doing and looked at Kara.

"Available for what?" he asked.

"Ummm… I was hoping that I could invite you to…" Kara looked away embarrassed. Aegon stepped over to her and gently held her chin to turn her face to look at his.

"Invite me where?" he asked gently.

"The Kent Farm," Kara squeaked. "I mean, it's where my cousin grew up and it's pretty far out and no-one's going to look for you there," she babbled. Aegon released Kara's chin and looked at her for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I could clear my schedule a little," the Dovahkiin said with a nod of his head.

"Really?" Kara blinked in surprise.

Aegon nodded and replied, "It'd be interesting to see where Superman grew up," he said.

"Oh, great! I'll call Ma and let her know!" Kara said as she prepared to leave the room to make the call.

"Who's Ma?" asked Aegon.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ma is Martha Kent, the woman who raised my cousin when he crash-landed in Smallville as a baby," Kara explained. "And since Pa, her husband, died to the virus, she's been having a little trouble keeping up the farm. Karen and I help her out whenever we have time, but it's not easy to find the time," she added.

"Very well, I would be glad to accompany you," Aegon said as he went back to pack his bags again.

Kara smiled and skipped off to put in a call to Ma and let her know of the guest she was bringing tomorrow.

…

 _Smallville. Kansas. Kent Farm._

Aegon inhaled the scent of the crisp clean air of rural Kansas. The scents of cornfields filled his nostril along with other scents that were a myriad to his senses. He and Kara had been teleported in front of the Kent Farm. Aegon gazed upon the childhood home of Superman. There was a large barn where hay and farm vehicles and tools were kept, a silo for storing grain stood a short distance away, a large cornfield stood further out and a two-story house stood at the forefront.

Then the front door of the house swung open and walking through was a slightly short woman with grey hair done up in messy bun and wearing some farmer's clothes and had a kind expression on her wrinkled face.

"Kara! So good to see you, sweetheart!" the grey-haired woman exclaimed as she walked up to Kara who smiled and hugged the woman in response. Returning the hug then letting go, the woman looked at Aegon who had been watching. "Is this…?" the old farmwoman began to ask.

"Yeah, this Aegon," replied Kara. "I invited him to stay here for a little while," she said. "is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, dear," said the old farmwoman. "It's nice to have a man about the house again," she added sadly.

"I promise I won't be a bother, m'lady," Aegon said.

"Oh, tosh, young man! And none of this 'm'lady' business! I'm not royalty," said the old woman. "But where are my manners? I'm Martha. Kara's and Karen have told me all about you," she grinned widely.

"Kara told me a little of you, Mrs Kent," replied Aegon. "It's a pleasure to meet the women who raised Superman. It would've been nice to meet him, were he still alive," he said sombrely.

Martha Kent nodded sombrely before saying, "Yes… I have a feeling you and he would get along. Jonathon would've like to have met you as well," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up," Aegon apologised.

"Oh, it's not your fault, young man," Martha said. "I've shed my tears for them and they wouldn't've have wanted to mourn them forever. They'd have wanted me to be happy and live my life," she added.

"Even so, I shouldn't have brought up painful memories when they are still so close," Aegon stated.

"Well, thank you for the sincerity, Mr Stormcrown," Martha replied. "Now, let's get you both settled in and I'll put some coffee on," she said as she turned on her heel and headed back into the house.

Aegon looked at Kara and said to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such things," he said grimly.

"It's okay, Aegon," Kara said. "You didn't mean any harm by them and Ma knows that," she added. "I'll show you where you'll be staying. Follow me," she ordered as she led Aegon into the house. Through the pictures on the walls and mantlepiece, Aegon got little glimpses of the childhood of Superman and the people who raised him. Pictures of a young dark-haired boy wearing overalls playing catch with a blonde-haired man wearing farmer's clothes or sitting on the knee of a woman with auburn hair wearing a dress. Other pictures were of a young man wearing football gear or wearing a tuxedo standing arm in arm with a beautiful young woman with a mane of red hair in front of the house at night.

Martha noticed Aegon staring at the pictures of Clark Kent and said to the silver-haired man. "Clark was a good boy who grew up to be a fine man," she said nostalgically. "Jonathon and I were always proud of him," she added.

"I can imagine you were, Mrs Kent," said Aegon. "From these pictures I could tell that your son, while not yours by blood, loved you and your husband very much," he observed.

Martha hummed in agreement before saying, "Jonathon and I taught Clark right from wrong and we raised him as best we could," she said. "But when we told Clark the truth about his powers and where he came from, well… it took a while for Clark to talk to us again," she added sadly.

"But he came around and he used his powers to help those in need," Aegon said. Martha nodded in reply and said, "I helped Clark design his costume, you know, I didn't want him be mistaken for that nutcase Batman in Gotham City," she said.

"And I imagine it was a surprise to learn that billionaire Bruce Wayne was Batman when Clark told you," Aegon said with a slight smile.

"Well… yes, it was quite a surprise when Clark told us," Martha admitted. "But looking back, it made sense given what happened to Bruce Wayne as a child and who else could've afforded all of Batman's toys?" she said.

"Well, from what I read of Bruce Wayne's 'reputation', it was likely a front so that no-one would take him to be the Batman," Aegon remarked.

"Yes, I suppose Bruce Wayne's behaviour was a mask of sorts," Martha said nodding her head.

Kara then walked in the room and showed Aegon where he would be staying. Aegon was going to be staying in Clark's old room. Aegon felt a little uncomfortable staying in a dead man's room but it was the only room available. Kara did make a small joke that if it weren't for Ma's rules, they could share her bed. Aegon then decided that it was probably best that he stay in the room he was given as he wouldn't abuse Mrs Kent's hospitality by sharing a room with Kara, but he could tell that the blonde-haired Kryptonian woman was hoping he would take up the offer.

Kara and Martha then went outside to do the chores around the house and the farm. Aegon had volunteered his services, despite Martha's protests, but he insisted and was given the job of chopping and splitting logs of wood that would be used for the fireplace in winter. So, Aegon grabbed an axe and started splitting the logs of wood and storing them in the woodshed. Within an hour the woodshed was halfway full when Kara came walking into the yard. Aegon then saw what Kara was wearing and his purple eyes widened slightly. He had heard the term farmer's daughter type, but he never expected to see such a thing before and Kara looked every inch a farmer's daughter. Kara was wearing some blue denim overalls with the legs cut off, showing off her long lithe legs and a white T-shirt underneath the overalls to cover her modest but perky bust.

"Hi Aegon!" Kara greeted in a chirpy manner. "Ma wanted to know if you were hungry," she then said.

"I could eat," Aegon admitted as he stopped to wipe his brow with the hem of his shirt and Kara bit her lower lip at seeing the slice of Aegon's hard stomach. Aegon then followed Kara into the house where Martha had put on a small spread.

"I didn't know what you liked, Aegon, so I made a bit of everything," Martha said to Aegon. The Dovahkiin looked at what was available on the table and he saw that there was all manner of foods, both hot and cold.

"You didn't have to cook so much, Mrs Kent," Aegon protested gently. "I would've been happy with just a sandwich and some water," he said.

"Nonsense! You're a growing boy and you've been working hard out here," Martha argued. "Besides, you should see how much Kara eats! She and Karen nearly clean out my pantry whenever they come over to visit," she joked.

"Ma!" Kara was bright red like a tomato.

"Doesn't worry me," Aegon said to Martha. "I like a woman with an appetite," he said giving Kara a glance and a smile.

"Oh? You should see what else I can eat," Kara said flirtatiously.

"Alright you two, you can flirt with each other later!" Martha said half serious. "Dig in before it all goes bad," she advised.

Aegon loaded his plate up with some various meats along with some salad and buttered corn along with a large glass of lemonade. After eating his meal, Aegon watched as Kara ate five plates of various food which was surprising to the silver-haired Dragonborn. "Where do you put it all?" Aegon asked the Kryptonian girl.

"Gotta keep my figure," Kara replied coyly and Aegon smiled at the Kryptonian woman's flirty banter. Aegon decided to take another plate of food and ate some more. Soon after most of the food on the table was eaten, Martha went into the kitchen and brought out a jug of water with lemon slices thrown in.

"Something to help aid digestion," Martha said for Aegon's benefit. Aegon drank two glasses of lemon water and insisted on helping clean up the dishes. Martha had protested saying that he was a guest, but Aegon said he wanted to and it was the least he could do to repay Mrs Kent's hospitality. Kara helped as well, drying the dishes as Aegon washed them. After the dishes were washed, dried and put away, everyone went back outside to continue doing the chores around the farm. Aegon finished splitting the wood and filled the woodshed that it was almost bursting at the seams. Kara with her super-speed had harvested all the corn and other vegetables and loaded them in the bins and silo to be used. As Kara and Aegon prepared to load up at the barn with the bales of hay, Martha called out to them.

"Kara! I'm just going into town for a town meeting!" Martha called out to her. "I'll be back by dinner. Think you and Aegon can manage?" she asked.

"We'll be fine, Ma!" Kara shouted back. "See you tonight!"

Martha waved goodbye as she got into the truck and drove out of Kent Farm. Aegon heard the truck drive off and looked at Kara. "Where did Mrs Kent go?" he enquired.

"She went into Smallville for a town meeting. She'll be back by dinner time," replied Kara. "So it's just you and me for now," she said with a disarming innocent smile. Aegon nodded in response and they began to load all the bales of hay into the barn. Kara had said that with her super-strength and super-speed, it would be over in just a few seconds, but Aegon had said that he didn't want to be lazy and loaded the bales of hay by himself. Kara had pouted but she took a moment to watch and admire how Aegon's shirt stuck to his skin as he got sweaty from lifting and pulling bales of hay. Kara felt her womb stir in lust and arousal as she watched Aegon's muscles bunch, flex and tense as he worked.

"Something wrong?" Aegon asked as he felt Kara's eyes watching him intently. Kara gave a startled little jump on the spot and managed to squeak out a "no" before continuing her work. Soon all the hay was loaded in the barn and the two workers headed back in the house.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I think I need one," Aegon said, more to himself than to Kara.

"You do," Kara agreed her button nose wrinkling slightly.

Kara then showed Aegon where the bathroom was and Aegon closed the door behind him and was about to strip off his clothing when he stopped and looked at the closed door for a moment and said in a loud voice, "I know you're there, Kara!" he said loudly. The door cracked open a little and Kara's head poked out from the door and the young woman asked, "How did you know I was there?" she asked meekly.

Aegon tapped his nose and ears. "I could smell you and I heard your heartbeat pounding away like a jackhammer," he said.

"You what? Oh… right, you're a werewolf. Figures you could hear and smell things humans can't," Kara said remembering that fact about Aegon.

"So, do you mind?" Aegon asked.

"Why? It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before," replied Kara with a grin. "And maybe, just maybe we'll end up sleeping together at some point," she said in a half-joking half-serious voice.

"True," Aegon conceded as he took off his shirt and Kara hummed in approval as she openly gazed upon Aegon's hard muscular body. He wasn't big or bulky like a body builder, nor was he overly lean, but he was a balance between the two like an acrobat almost. Kara wondered if it was Aegon's beast blood and status as a werewolf that gave him such a body, or if it was hard work and training that gave him such a level of fitness and athleticism, or perhaps it was both?

"So, out of fairness, I think you should see me naked," Kara then declared. Aegon's eyes widened in surprise and alarm and he tried to find the words to protest but none came as his eyes were transfixed on the girl in front of him stripping off her clothing and there wasn't much to begin with. The overalls came off first, leaving Kara in only her shirt and a pair of baby blue cotton panties. Then the shirt was taken off to reveal a bra the same colour as the panties. Then the bra was unclipped and tossed to the floor revealing Kara's modest but perky breasts that were topped with soft rose coloured tips that were already growing hard and stiff. Then Kara teasingly pulled her panties down her shapely legs until they were and she stood straight again and Aegon then saw her womanhood which had a little triangle of pale blonde curls above.

Kara stood before Aegon, unashamed of her body and nudity and asked him "See something you like?" She then gave a pose as Aegon replied "I do," he admitted quietly.

Kara then sauntered up to Aegon so that she was standing in his personal space, looking up at him and said to him "I think you're a little overdressed…" she whispered huskily. The young Kryptonian woman then slowly began to pull of Aegon's workclothes so that he was naked as well. Kara purred in approval as she saw that Aegon's manhood was already at half-mast and she felt her womb stir in arousal as she remembered just how long and thick Aegon's cock was at full mast.

"Kara… I can't… we… shouldn't be doing this," Aegon whispered.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Kara asked in a hurt voice.

"No. By the Divines, no," said Aegon. "But I'm a guest here and if Mrs Kent were to find out about this, it would be breaking my rights as a guest under her roof," he explained.

"What Ma doesn't know won't hurt us," Kara replied as she used her flight to levitate herself so that she was eye-level with Aegon and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"I think Mrs Kent will know either way," Aegon said but as he said that, his hands placed themselves on Kara's round bottom and pulled her closer to him. Kara grinned in approval at Aegon's actions and leaned further towards Aegon's face, wetting her lips in anticipation of the kiss to come.

"Well, we don't have to do anything serious right now," Kara then said as her lips inched toward Aegon's. "But that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other's bodies," she added.

"I suppose we could do that," Aegon agreed and Kara's lips collided with his before he could get another word out. Kara moaned and closed her eyes as she kissed Aegon. She marvelled at how strong and firm his mouth was, and he responded well by kissing her back. Sweet Rao, the man could kiss for the moon! Kara rubbed her breasts against Aegon's hard chest and she almost yelped in surprise as Aegon's rough calloused hands dug into her ass. Aegon closed his eyes as he drained in the sensation of Kara's soft moist satiny lips. Kara soon brought her tongue into the kiss and teased Aegon's lips apart and gently thrust her tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting him. Electricity coursed through the fibre of Kara's being as she kissed and tasted Aegon. It was as though Aegon was exuding some kind of addictive narcotic and she was hooked on it.

Aegon slowly walked into the shower bay and after fumbling awkwardly for the taps, the hot was turned on adding a new sensation to his and Kara's bodies as they kissed each other under the hot water that fell like rain down on them. Kara soon felt something touch her buttocks and she pulled away a little to see Aegon's cock had become fully aroused and that it was just touching the entrance of her womanhood. Kara looked Aegon in the eye and grinned. "Someone's ready for more," she said with a grin.

"Yes, but that isn't an indication we should," replied Aegon but Kara could hear the want in his voice.

"We don't have to do anything serious," Kara said as she pulled away from Aegon so that she was standing on the shower bay floor. Aegon's erect cock touched her midriff and she gently grasped it in one hand and gave a gentle stroke. Aegon groaned gutturally as he felt Kara's soft hand stroke his cock and he almost wanted to pull the young woman back onto him so that he could fuck her in any position that came to mind. But a more rational part of Aegon's mind pulled him back down and he looked at Kara again.

"But, at some point, I'll be helping you with your donation runs, so this could be good practice," the young Kryptonian said with a smile as she gently started to stroke and massage Aegon's cock as the hot water fell on them. Aegon surrendered himself to Kara's ministrations and he reached down and placed his own fingers on Kara's womanhood and gently flicked his fingers. Kara gave a brief moan and looked at Aegon questioningly, her eyes dimming with lust and pleasure.

"Want you to feel good too," Aegon said to her and Kara nodded, her cheeks stained crimson as Aegon's fingers flicked her pussy. Over the next fifteen minutes, the pair pleasured each other using only their hands. Soon Aegon's cock shot out a gooey rope of his sticky white seed and Kara's legs almost buckled under her as Aegon's fingers brought her to orgasm, soaking his fingers with her womanly nectar in a gushing stream. Letting the hot water wash away the evidence of all they'd done, the pair then turned off the shower and dried each other off.

"That was quite enjoyable," Aegon said as he dried Kara with a towel and she dried him off in turn. "We might have to do it again sometime," he added.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kara replied with a grin as they finally dried each other off and dressed in some clean clothes. Kara levitated herself to kiss Aegon on the lips and said to him, "If it weren't for Ma's rules, I definitely let you sleep in my room with me tonight," she said in a husky voice.

"It'd be nice," Aegon agreed as he pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of trousers before kissing Kara back on the lips. Kara pulled on some shorts and a button-up T-shirt and looked at the clock on the wall of the bathroom. "Ma will be home soon. We'd better get dinner ready," she stated a she left the bathroom with Aegon in tow. Quickly preparing a roast beef and vegetables and setting the table, Kara and Aegon waited for Martha to come home and not long after the roast beef was done, Martha walked in the door and saw that dinner was already waiting for her.

"Well, this is certainly a change," Martha noted as she saw that Aegon and Kara had set the dining table and three plates were loaded with slices of succulent roast beef and roasted vegetables with a thick rich brown gravy made from the juices of the roasting pan.

"It was nothing, Mrs Kent. We thought you'd be hungry when you got here after your meeting, so we came up with this," Aegon said as he pulled out the chair for Martha and she gratefully sat down in her chair and picked up her knife and fork. Aegon and Kara sat down in their own chairs and they all began to eat. After eating dinner and the plates and kitchen were cleaned, everyone retired to the lounge room where the television was turned on to the local news channel. There was some speculation by the reporters about where Aegon was as he hadn't been seen since his outing with Behati Prinsloo, but Aegon elected to ignore it and went to his room to get some sleep. Entering his room, Aegon pulled off his clothes so that he was in his underwear and climbed into bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep.

…

It must've been about midnight when Aegon's hearing alerted him to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open and he shuffled in his bed so that he was facing the door making it seem as if he was still asleep. His lycanthropic sight saw Kara standing in the doorway, wearing not much other than a bra and panties.

"Kara, I know you're there," Aegon grunted and Kara walked into the room so that she was standing in front of Aegon. "Why are you in here?" Aegon asked her as he raised himself to sitting position and looked Kara in the eye and not anywhere else on her body.

"I got lonely?" Kara offered.

"Kara… I know you want to do more than what we did in the bathroom, but we can't. Not yet any rate," Aegon said.

"I know," Kara said agreeing with Aegon. "But we can at least share the same bed, right?" she added. "Just for the night," she quickly said when Aegon made to protest. Aegon sighed heavily before nodding. With a smile, Kara slid into the bed beside Aegon and curled up into him so that her head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped his middle. Aegon sighed to himself before closing his eyes and resumed his sleep. Not long after it was almost dawn when Aegon awoke again and found only himself in the bed. Realising that Kara must've left so that she wouldn't be caught in the same bed as him by Mrs Kent, Aegon relaxed before pulling himself out of the warm sheets and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Entering the bathroom and taking off his underwear, Aegon turned on the hot water and stepped under the showerhead letting the hot water wash away his sleepiness. Aegon closed his eyes and let the sounds of the pumps and the shower fill his ears. Then the bathroom door creaked open and stepping into the showerbay and wrapping her arms around Aegon's waist was Kara who was naked as her nameday.

"Morning," Kara whispered into Aegon's ear making him shiver slightly. Aegon slowly spun around so that he was facing Kara and kissed her in response. After a moment of kissing, Aegon pulled away and looked at Kara.

"Good morning," he greeted the smaller woman. "Is Mrs Kent awake yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Kara with a shake of her head. "She was really tired after the town meeting, so she'll want to sleep in a little today. She's earned I'd say," she said.

"Well, that's good I guess. But, why are you in here with me?" Aegon then asked.

"I thought after yesterday, we could, you know?" Kara said hopefully her cornflower blue eyes looking into Aegon's amethyst eyes imploringly.

Aegon sighed before nodding his consent. Kara grinned in response and they repeated what they had done to each in the shower yesterday but going at a quicker pace this time so as to be certain that Martha would not wake up and walk in on them.

Soon after they brought each other to orgasm, they cleaned themselves up and dried each other off and went to dress themselves in some clean clothes. After heading downstairs for breakfast, they found Martha already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Mrs Kent! Good morning," Aegon greeted the Kent Matriarch.

"Good morning you two, hope you're hungry, we've got a big morning today," said Martha. "We need to get the grain ready to be moved for the trucks coming today and we'll need to move the cows out to pasture," she announced as she served up some plates of crispy bacon, buttered toast and scrambled eggs with glasses of orange juice to wash it all down.

"Aegon, since you being here in on the down low, I think it best if you stayed in the house until the trucks leave. Is that okay with you?" Martha then asked Aegon kindly.

"Probably best that I do stay in the house when they do come. No-one needs to know about me being here," said Aegon. "The last thing I want is for you to be put under the spotlight, Mrs Kent," he added looking at Martha meaningfully.

Martha nodded her approval. After cleaning up the dishes, Kara and Aegon prepared to go outside when Martha put a hand on Aegon's shoulder. "Aegon? A moment, please?" the Kent Matriarch ask him.

Slightly worried, Aegon stayed back with Martha while Kara went outside to move the grain. "Let me just say that I rather like you and I can tell that Kara likes you a lot," Martha said. "And I trust that you'll do the right thing by Kara and treat her right," she added sternly.

"I never make a promise I don't intend to keep, Mrs Kent," replied Aegon. "but… how did you know?" he asked defeatedly.

Martha grinned and replied, "You youngsters all think you invented sex! Ya didn't, and I knew right away that something between you and Kara when I got home last night," she said.

"We didn't do anything too serious, Mrs Kent," Aegon quickly said. "She just… well… I think you get the idea," he added sheepishly.

"Kara can be rather forward when she sees something she wants," Martha said sagely. "But I just want you to promise me that you'll do the right thing by Kara and not do anything to hurt her," she added. "She's the closest thing to a daughter I have in this world and I don't want to see her heartbroken," she declared.

"I won't do anything to break her heart if I can help it, Mrs Kent," Aegon said.

"Are you sure about?" Martha asked. "I mean women are coming out of the woodwork to get a piece of you," she pointed out.

"I know," Aegon said tiredly. "But, I'll figure a way to make this work out for everyone," he added determinedly.

"That's all I can ask of you, Mr Stormcrown," Martha said with a slightly sad smile. "Well, we ain't got all day. We need to get the grain ready for pickup," she announced.

Aegon and Martha then joined Kara out in the yard and they moved the grain into the bins for the trucks to pick up. Then the cows were moved out to pasture. It was almost early afternoon when the trucks came to pick up the grain. Aegon had sequestered himself in the house and watched from the second story window as the truck drivers and Martha and Kara loaded the grain into the trucks. Soon the trucks drove off to the next farm to pick up more grain. Aegon re-joined Martha and Kara out in the yard.

"Well, that went well," Kara said. "Done for the next few months," she added.

"Yep, it is," Martha said as she sat down on a nearby bench and rested her feet.

"Are you okay, Ma?" Kara asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kara. Don't you worry about me," replied Martha. "You two will be heading back to the Justice League I assume?" she asked.

"yes, we will be," Aegon answered. "It was nice being here, Mrs Kent, I enjoyed myself," he smiled.

"You're welcome back anytime, Aegon and please, call me Martha."

Aegon nodded in response and they cleaned themselves and had dinner together before turning in for the night.

Soon it was morning and Aegon and Kara stood out in the cornfield awaiting for when the Justice League would pick them up.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Martha," Aegon said to the Kent Matriarch who hugged him in response before replying, "You're most welcome, young man. And it was good to see you, Kara," she then said to Kara who hugged her in response.

"Karen will drop by soon if she's not too busy to help out if you need anything, Ma," Kara said to her. "Aegon could come with her as well," she added looking at Aegon who nodded.

"Well, you two stay safe," Martha said with a smile as she stepped back. Kara waved goodbye before putting a finger to her communicator and spoke in a firm clear voice.

"Watchtower, pick-up for two," she said.

And in flashes of blue light, Aegon and Kara were teleported back to the Watchtower to resume their Justice League duties to protect and rebuild the world.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: there, the fifth chapter done and dusted. I apologise for the wait, but I've been pretty busy with school and my new job, along with dealing with some bullshit such as some troll reviews on a couple of my stories. To everyone on this who reads my stories, if you don't like what I write, then tell me where to improve instead of abusing or calling me derogatory homosexual slurs simply because you don't like what I write. I've said it before in this story's notes and my other stories that we all want to enjoy everyone's creativity on this site, none of us want to be abused. If you leave an abusive review, it will be taken down and you will be blocked from seeing or reviewing my stories. It doesn't take a lot to be nice to everyone, it's rather easy in fact and this should extend to this site as well. I get that everyone has different standards of what they do and don't like, but that's no reason to be abusive to someone about simply because they don't meet your standards. If you want to see such standards of writing, then write it yourself, nothing stopping you.**

 **Okay, rant over, onto other things. I am working on a Game of Thrones that was partially inspired by An American In Westeros which is a story when an American man from Seattle dies and wakes up in Westeros as a thirteen-year old boy and is named Lord Whent of Harrenhal. My idea is inspired by it is different in that, my character dies and is reborn as Aegon VI Targaryen the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. There are a lot of theories about Aegon "Targaryen" but I won't get into that right now as it would take too long to explain them, so I'll let you all do your own research, but needless to say that my character is a Dragon Reborn and armed with foreknowledge of Game of Thrones and some knowledge of modern science and modern warfare, he will bring Blood and Fire to Westeros. As usual I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of romance options for Aegon Targaryen and last I checked Daenerys and Margaery were tied for second place. I could write that Aegon takes both Dany and Margery as his wives, but we'll see how we go. The idea may also be a Self-Insert, but it's not definite as I'm a little hesitant in making Aegon a Self-Insert without turning him into an OP Warlord, but we'll see how we go.**

 **In other news, I'm still working on my yet to be published Game of Thrones/Highschool of the Dead/Skyrim crossover and I am trying to get it done as fast as possible to publish without compromising on quality, or what little I have according to some. But I will try to work on it as fast as I can.**

 **And just to give you all a little taste of that idea, here's a short scene of what could be…**

Saeko sat close to the dge of the campfire letting the heat bathe her and keep the cold at bay. The Rift wasn't as cold as the Pale or Eastmarch, but it was still cold enough to warrant a campfire as well as to keep the midges away. Aegon sat nearby cooking some venison meat on some sticks over the flames. Saeko looked at her liege lord; she was afraid to tell him. Tell him the truth about her true nature.

Aegon looked at Saeko for a moment before speaking. "I suppose we must talk about what happened earlier today," he said slowly. Saeko nodded sadly in response. Earlier they had stopped near an abandoned watchtower where a seemingly wounded redguard asked for help in getting his wares back, only for the redguard to turn out to be a bandit leader in disguise with an ambush in mind.

Saeko and Aegon had easily overpowered and killed the bandits and the redguard bandit leader fell to his knees pleading for his life. Saeko in a fit of righteous anger slashed at the man, but not killing him and stabbed him in the stomach making him scream and groan in agony. It was only until Aegon had lopped off the man's head that Saeko realised what she was doing and since then she hadn't been able to look her liege lord in the eye ashamed to tell him the truth.

"Y-yes, I suppose I must tell you," Saeko said with a shaky breath.

Aegon saw the state his sworn sword was in. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready," he said gently.

"If I don't tell you now, then I never will!" replied Saeko forcefully.

"Well, take your time, whenever you're ready," Aegon said kindly.

Saeko stared into the campfire lost in the ghosts of her past, remembering the fateful night she learned something about herself that scared her. "One night, on my way home from Kendo practice, I was accosted by a thug," she began. "it wasn't hard to see what he wanted and he thought me weak, but I had my bokken with me so I turned the tables against him," she said.

A delirious smile tinged with self-loathing appeared on Saeko's lips as she continued her tale. "I overpowered him and when I saw him lying on the ground bleeding and broken, he looked up at me. He was frightened and cowering where he lay and I… and I…" she tried to say.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Aegon said to her softly.

"I hit him again!" Saeko blurted out with an almost insane laugh. "His frightened movements were so inviting, I kept hitting him until I nearly killed him!" The indigo-haired swordswoman began to sob and her body shook as her self-loathing took hold of her. Aegon was beside her in an instant and he pulled her onto his lap and held gently making gentle shushing noises and held the swordswoman close. Saeko buried her face into the leather clad chest of her liege lord, weeping.

After a moment of weeping, Saeko continued her tale. "I told the police what had happened and given the circumstances, they let me go," she said in a voice thick with tears, "They even gave me a ride home. But since that night, I learned something about myself that I was frightened of," she added.

"I learnt that there was a side of me that enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering on others," she then said and more tears spilled out of her sapphire eyes. Aegon gently wiped them away and held Saeko close. "Ever since then, I never allowed myself to grow close to anyone. I was afraid," she sobbed.

"Afraid of what?" Aegon asked though he knew the answer to his question.

"That if anyone learnt the true nature of Saeko Busujima, they'd be afraid and reject me!" Saeko looked her liege lord in the eyes. Her sapphire eyes stained with tears looking up into her liege's amethyst ones.

"I'm not afraid of you," Aegon said sincerely. "And you needn't fear me rejecting you. I accept you as you are," he announced.

"Yes… you accepted me. I hoped you would," Saeko said with a shaky relieved smile. "You are… my best friend," she declared.

Aegon smiled before replying "best friend, huh? Is that all I am to you?" he teased. Saeko blushed gorgeously before replying.

"I-I-I'd be lying if I said yes," she stammered. "But, I wasn't sure if you would feel that way about me," she said.

Saeko tried to say more when Aegon caught her off guard with a kiss to her lips. Saeko gave a muffled yelp of surprise as she felt Aegon's strong firm lips on her own and she also felt the sparse coarse hairs of Aegon's beard on her skin. Before Saeko could even fully enjoy the kiss, Aegon pulled back and said "And does this tell you anything?" he asked with a smile.

Saeko replied by kissing Aegon in return and it was his turn to make a noise of surprise. Saeko held the kiss for a long moment and she felt Aegon's tongue gently probe her lips asking for entrance. Saeko then pulled back with a grin at the look of Aegon's wanting expression. "We'll call that even for now," the swordswoman said with a dizzy smile.

"Fair enough," replied Aegon as he went back to the cooking food, pulling them off the sticks before they were burnt to a crisp. The meat was well cooked and washed with a bottle of ale between them. Aegon then said he would take the first watch letting Saeko get some sleep. Saeko was still dizzy from the onslaught of emotions and her confession. But her heart soared inside her. Aegon accepted her. She almost wanted to dance on the spot hearing Aegon's words of acceptance. And that kiss… good lord, that kiss! If Aegon could kiss like that, then she could only imagine what he was like in other areas.

Settling into her bedroll, Saeko closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her dreams were then filled with the face of her liege lord and his words of acceptance ringing in her ears.

 _Scene end._

 **Well, that's a rough little teaser of what could be in my Game of Thrones/Highschool of the Dead/Skyrim crossover and hopefully I can get the first chapter pumped out and published without sacrificing quality, so keep an eye out for the idea as well as my other ideas and stories.**

 **So I'll just leave this here and let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the little teaser I gave you and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	6. Chapter 6

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

Chapter 6

…

 _The Watchtower._

Aegon blinked as he and Kara reappeared on the Watchtower. "Not sure I'll ever get used to teleportation," he muttered to himself as he stepped off the teleportation pad with his bags.

"It's not that bad," Kara said as she followed Aegon carrying her own bags. "We had something similar on Krypton," she added.

"Each to their own," Aegon said simply as he headed towards the dorms. The rest of the Justice League gave their greetings to Aegon which he returned. Reaching his room, Aegon unpacked his bags and sat on the edge of his bed for a moment before laying back and stared up at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Aegon dozed off when his hearing heard his door hiss open. "Who is it?" Aegon asked without sitting up or opening his eyes.

"It's just me," replied Helena/Huntress. Slowly sitting up to see the Italian born woman standing at the door to his room, Aegon looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"What brings you here, Huntress?" the Dovahkiin asked.

"I've got a mission that involves some crime families smuggling contraband in the Colorado Rockies," Helena said. "Figured I could use the help. Wanna come with?" she asked.

"Sure, when do we leave?" was Aegon's reply.

"I'll let you get some rest first," Helena said. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," she explained.

"Sounds good to me," Aegon said as he got up from his bed and headed towards the en-suite bathroom to clean himself up.

Helena thought about offering to shower with Aegon, but she quelled the impulse to do so and silently left Aegon's room and made her way to her own room to ready her gear for the mission tomorrow.

…

 _Colorado Rockies._

"Well, this is going well enough!" Helena said sarcastically as she fired another bolt from her crossbow at a smuggler. Even with the male populace dead, there were still some crime families around that had been taken over by the female members. While not as ruthless as the men, the female led crime families were still a nuisance to society and the smuggling operation in the Colorado was enough to warrant the attention of law enforcement. The Justice League had been asked by the authorities to take down the smuggling operation as the contraband being smuggled was dangerous enough to cause some serious harm. Shayera had sent Helena to handle the situation and Helena feeling that she needed some help had asked Aegon to accompany her.

Things had gone well enough at first as it started as simple reconnaissance but due to a small mistake on Helena's part, they were spotted by the armed guards and guard dogs they had with them. Aegon then broke cover and began to take out the guards with both sword and magic, while Helena handled the snipers in the vicinity. Of course, due to Aegon's presence, the armed mercenaries were given orders to capture Aegon as there would be a hefty profit in capturing and ransoming the new father to mankind. Aegon had shown them that it was a bad idea to try and capture him as he slashed the mercenaries apart or knocked them out.

Helena had handled the snipers well enough and Aegon had finished the last of the on ground mercs, but some of them had fled into the caverns they were using to store their contraband.

"They've fled into the caves," Aegon noted as he wiped his sword clean and Helena stood beside him.

"Yeah, we'll need to go in and destroy their operation and call in the authorities," the Italian brunette said as she loaded her crossbow with some fresh quarrels.

"Then shall we?" asked Aegon as they set off into the caverns.

The caverns turned out to be an old mining operation that had either been stripped bare or simply abandoned. It was the perfect places for the smugglers to store illicit goods and as soon as Aegon and Helena entered the caverns they were ambushed by the smugglers. Ducking behind an old mining cart, Aegon and Helena took stock of their situation as the smugglers rained hot lead onto what they were hiding behind.

"Any ideas?" Helena asked Aegon.

"Just one and you might not like it very much!" replied Aegon before he took in a breath and shouted three words in the Dragon Language.

 **TIID KLO UL!**

Time slowed to a sluggish crawl and Aegon leapt out from the mining cart and dashed towards the smugglers, his sword slapping aside the lead slugs as they moved slowly through the air. Reaching the first smugglers, Aegon snatched the gun she was holding and broke it in half before smashing his gauntleted fist into her midriff. The next smuggler had her gun thrown away before she was tossed to the ground and the next pair of smugglers had their heads smashed together knocking them unconscious. Soon all the smugglers were rendered insensate and time resumed its normal flow.

Helena stared at Aegon stunned. "What was that?!" she demanded.

"Slow Time, a Shout that's helped me more than once," replied Aegon.

"You… you can slow down time?" Helena asked astonished.

"Only for a small period of time," said Aegon. "To you or anyone else, time may seem to be moving normally, but when I use the Shout, time slows to a sluggish crawl, allowing me to move and react faster," he explained.

"I thought you turned yourself into a speedster," Helena remarked. "You were moving that fast and quick, I thought that was the only explanation how," she said.

"Well, I do know a Shout that allows me to move from one spot to another in the blink of an eye," Aegon said offhandedly.

"You can teleport?"

"No. Just move from one spot to another at incredible speed."

"Right, so you can teleport."

Aegon sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain the concept of the Whirlwind Sprint to Helena.

Then one of the smugglers woke up and weakly pulled from a pouch a grenade. Pulling the pin and weakly tossing it as near as she could towards Aegon and Helena, the smuggler fell unconscious again due to the effort.

Aegon saw the grenade rolling towards him and Huntress. Reacting on instinct, Aegon grabbed Helena and he threw them to the side, shielding her body with his.

The grenade exploded, and the resulting explosion caused part of the rocky ceiling to collapse around the entrance. Once the dust had settled Aegon released Huntress and looked around the inky blackness that covered them.

Using his magic, Aegon used Magelight to throw a large ball of light to illuminate the area before he looked at Helena and asked her, "Are you alright?" he enquired.

"Owww…" Helena groaned as she rubbed the back of her head feeling a large bump that was bleeding slightly. "Wanna warn me next time?" she said as she slowly sat up with a grimace.

"Sorry about that," Aegon replied. "I just acted on instinct. If I hadn't, we'd have been blown to pieces," he said gruffly.

"Well, so long as we're alive is the main thing," Helena as she tried to stand up, but she gave a yowl of pain and fell back on her butt, clutching her left ankle. Aegon knelt beside her to examine her injury.

Quickly assessing the damage, Aegon said "A fractured ankle and a nasty bump on the head," he observed. "You won't be walking anywhere on your feet for the moment,"" he added.

"Got a healing potion on you?" Helena joked as she clutched her ankle with a growl of pain.

Aegon dug through his pack and pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. Handing it to Helena, Aegon said to her, "Drink this. It should heal your injuries," he said.

Helena looked at the bottle apprehensively before uncorking it and draining the contents in one go. She gave a sigh of relief as a warm golden glow surrounded her and she felt the bones in her ankle knit together and the swelling on her head go down.

"Wow… that stuff really works!" Helena exclaimed in surprise.

"You might want to rest for a bit," Aegon then said. "There are some side effects to the potion," he warned.

"Like what?" Huntress asked as she looked at Aegon closely. Then Helena felt her heart thump harder and faster and her breathing increased as she looked at Aegon more. She then felt an absorbed urge to strip off her clothing and pounce on the man in front of her.

"Well, one side effect is that it makes the drinker very… aroused," Aegon explained. "So, you might want to lie still for a moment and rest," he said firmly.

Helena tried to shake her head clear of the arousal that was coursing through her body and she tried to lie down. But it was as though someone had injected liquid heat into her veins and she looked at Aegon and felt her arousal increase even more. Quite frankly, she couldn't shake the desire to fuck Aegon. Panting deep ragged breaths, Helena resisted the urge to touch herself. It was all she could do to just lie still and let the potion heal her injuries.

Aegon watched Helena carefully but it was a little hard as the Italian brunette was putting out some pheromones into the air and with his lycanthropic enhanced sense of smell, it was getting a little hard to concentrate. But Aegon didn't lack self-control as he willed himself to not let his slowly building arousal take hold of him. But as he watched Helena to make sure she was healing, Aegon watched as the Italian beauty's sizable breasts heaved as she breathed. There was a sheen of perspiration on the exposed parts of Helena's skin as the potion ran its course and Aegon felt the urge to lick Helena's skin clean of sweat.

 _Not going there!_ Aegon thought to himself as he managed to get a hold on himself. There would be plenty of time for that at a later date he told himself. But even so, the urge to rut with Helena was becoming more tempting as she lay there breathing heavily.

Helena looked at Aegon through eyes dimmed with lust and she tried to speak, "A-Aegon?" she asked and Aegon looked at her. Helena nearly felt her resolve break as Aegon looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Yes, Huntress?" Aegon said as he looked at her. Helena briefly closed her eyes tightly before opening them again as she replied, "Would you… would you…" she tried to say.

"Would I what?" asked Aegon.

Helena couldn't find the words she wanted to say, so she grabbed Aegon and roughly kissed him on the lips. Aegon gave a muffled grunt of surprise but he didn't pull away. Helena gave a loud moan of relief as she felt Aegon's lips on her own and she pulled the silver-haired man closer to her so that he was on top of her. Aegon kissed Helena back as he let his lust take hold of him. Helena thrust her tongue into Aegon's willing mouth and she felt Aegon's tongue answer as well. Their tongues began to wrestle each other as they kissed and tasted each other. Helena pulled and pawed at Aegon's armour, trying to find the straps and buckles to pull the cumbersome thing off. Aegon's hands weren't idle either as they slid beneath Helena's costume and grasped her breasts. Helena gave a throaty moan as she felt Aegon's firm calloused hands grasp her tits and she rolled her hips and smiled as she felt something pressing against her stomach. Aegon then moved away from Helena's lips and Helena moaned her disappointment only for it to be replaced with a gasp of pleasure as Aegon began kissing her neck and collar.

Helena then pulled her top off allowing Aegon more access to her body as he started to kiss and lick at her chest. Helena felt relief swamp her as Aegon's moist tongue licked at her sensitive skin before his mouth claimed her left breast. Aegon's tongue circled the peak before his mouth gave a firm suckle on it. Helena felt tremors run through her body and her nerve endings zinged and sparked and she gave a loud groan of pleasure as Aegon ravished her breasts. Holding Aegon close to her chest, Helena panted and writhed in lust as he suckled on her breasts like a hungry child. Then Helena's breathing quickened, and she felt as though she were about to explode.

"Aegon! I… I… I…!" Helena gasped out. Aegon then suckled on her breasts harder, giving the nipples a little nip occasionally.

"I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" Helena screamed out as her orgasm hit her like a thunder bolt and she felt her womanly juices gush out of her pussy and drench her bottoms. Helena lay back drained and panting heavily as she Aegon slowly stopped what he was doing and rolled off her to lay on his back. Helena bathed in the afterglow before slowly curling up into Aegon's side resting her head on his chest.

"That… that was…" Helena whispered tiredly as she looked at Aegon with tenderness in her dark brown eyes. Aegon didn't say anything, he simply pulled her into a deep kiss. No words were needed.

The pair lay together just as the Magelight died. After a few moments, Aegon cast another one at the ceiling and soft light cascaded down onto the cavern. Helena looked at Aegon and said to him "Thank you," she said to him quietly.

"For what?"

Helena pressed a firm kiss to Aegon's lips. "For... what we just did," she said her face flushing red. "It's been a rough few weeks," she added.

"I suppose I'm glad I could help," replied Aegon. "But I do feel a little foolish," he said quietly.

"Why?" asked Helena now curious as to why Aegon said that.

"I shouldn't have let my lust take control of me like that," Aegon said bitterly.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Helena asked as she cupped Aegon's cheek. Aegon shivered a little and grasped Helena's hand in his own and looked at her in the eyes.

"I just feel as though it complicates things between us," he said after a moment of staring into her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Helena argued as she rested her forehead against Aegon's. "I don't regret what we did," she said sincerely.

"I know," Aegon said quietly. "But I can only imagine what the rest of the League will say when they find out," he added.

"Who says they will?"

Aegon gave Helena an unimpressed look. "Do you really think we can hide something like this from our friends? And even if we could, the truth would out eventually and there'd be all sorts of hell to pay," he said.

"Then why don't we be honest with them?" asked Helena as she shifted herself to straddle Aegon's hips and she smiled down at him resting her hands on his shoulders. Aegon's hands instinctively rested themselves on her hips and posterior. Helena bit her lower lip as she felt a pressure under her hips and she gently ground her hips making Aegon groan a little.

"But right now, how about I return the favour?" Helena then said as she leaned down to softly kiss Aegon on the lips as her right hand slowly slid towards Aegon's trousers and fiddled with the laces. Aegon looked at Helena with smouldering intensity, his amethyst eyes dimming with lust.

…

An hour or so later, Helena put her top back on and Aegon laced his trousers up again. Helena had a look of deep satisfaction on her face and Aegon felt a little drained but content nonetheless.

"Now let's make our way out of here. We've wasted enough time as it is," Aegon declared.

"I wouldn't call what we did a waste of time," Helena said with a wink. Aegon suppressed a chuckle and replied "Perhaps, but the rest of the League will be wondering what's happened to us," he reminded.

Walking up to the caved-in entrance. Aegon ran a hand on the broken granite, staring at it for a few moments before saying, "I have an idea," he announced.

"What kind of idea?" Helena asked cautiously.

"I think I can use my Voice to blast open an entrance, but it may cause more damage and trap us for another few hours," replied Aegon.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Helena. "You could cause even more damage to the cave if you did use your Voice," she said.

"Then I'll just have to think of something else," replied Aegon as he took a couple of steps backwards and took in a breath.

 **FUS… RO DAH!**

The caved-in entrance of the cave was blown outwards by the power of Aegon's Thu'um, leaving a clear opening.

"That worked better than I thought it would," Aegon commented as and Helena then began to drag out the still unconscious smugglers and laid them out in slowly darkening meadow. Helena then used the radio to put in a call to the authorities. Soon enough the local police arrived and put the smugglers and contraband into vans and thanked Helena and Aegon for helping out and left.

"Mission accomplished," Helena said as she looked at Aegon.

"Indeed," said Aegon agreeably. "Time to head back to the Watchtower," he added.

Helena hummed in agreement before she pulled Aegon into a kiss. After a moment of tasting, Helena pulled away and whispered in Aegon's ear "If you want more of what we did in the cave, feel free to stop by my room," she whispered huskily.

Aegon blinked as the memory of Helena's hands and breasts on his cock came back into his mind before he replied, "I will certainly consider it."

Helena smirked before a finger to her communicator and made the call for transport to pick them up.

…

Arriving back on the Watchtower, Aegon headed to his room and had a quick shower to wash away the sweat and grime from his body. After washing off all the dirt on his body, Aegon dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Exiting his room, Aegon headed down the hallway to the cafeteria to see about getting some food in him. Upon reaching the cafeteria, Aegon was greeted by Zatanna.

"Hi, Aegon!" the raven-haired sorceress greeted him happily.

"Zatanna," Aegon greeted back with a nod of his head as he moved over to the buffet and started to peruse the selection of foods that were on offer. Taking a grilled steak with mashed potatoes, steamed greens and some warm buttered bread along with a glass of milk, Aegon sat down at a nearby table and began to have his meal. Zatanna had taken a bowl of pasta and sat down beside Aegon.

"So, how was the mission with Huntress?" the witch asked the Dovahkiin conversationally as she ate a forkful of pasta.

Aegon paused for a moment before replying, "It was fine, Huntress was injured for a brief time and we were trapped for a few hours, but we pulled through," he said, carefully omitting what he and Helena did whilst they were trapped in the caves.

"Well, it's good that you're still alive," Zatanna said through a mouthful of pasta before swallowing. "So, I was thinking," she began to say and Aegon looked at her curiously.

"I've been booked to do a gig in Vegas and I was thinking of asking if you wanted to come along." Zatanna looked at Aegon with hope shining in her sky-blue eyes.

Aegon took another bite of his steak, chewed for a moment then swallowed before replying, "Zatanna, you do realise that by taking me out with you, it's an open invitation for women to try and solicit me for sexual favours, right?" he said.

"Please, Aegon? You can't stay cooped up in here when you don't have missions with us," Zatanna argued. "You need to get out more, see the world and what it has to offer," she added.

Aegon looked at Zatanna for a moment before saying, "You're going to hawk me about this until I say yes, aren't you?" he deadpanned and Zatanna grinned in response. Sighing to himself, Aegon agreed to go with Zatanna to Las Vegas.

…

 _The next day in Las Vegas._

Aegon stepped off the Javelin and in front of him was a gaggle of paparazzi who began taking his picture immediately. The bright flashes of cameras going off in his face made Aegon's eyes sting a little, but there was little he could do about it. He briefly considered using the Dismay Shout on the paparazzi to make them flee, but it would've been bad publicity. Zatanna was beside him in an instant wearing her stage magician outfit. They moved through the throng of reporter and paps towards a limousine waiting for them. Getting into the vehicle with their bags already loaded into the vehicle, Aegon closed the door behind him and sighed irritably.

"Have those vultures nothing better to do?" he muttered as he sat in his seat. Zatanna looked at him sympathetically; she had no love of the media itself, but she had to court them from time to time as she was a fairly high-profile personality due to her career as a stage magician and member of the Justice League. But she could understand Aegon's irritation with the media hounding his every move because of his status as the new father to mankind as the media had taken to calling him lately. When he had been told of the title, Aegon thought it slightly annoying to be called such but had elected to ignore it.

"I would say you get used, but you never do," Zatanna said to Aegon who growled in response but didn't say anything.

Soon, the limousine arrived at Caesar's Palace casino and the pair then collected their bags and entered the hotel where they were ushered up to the penthouse suite reserved for Zatanna's use. Entering the penthouse, Aegon took a few moments to look around.

"What do you think?" Zatanna asked the silver-haired warrior once he had finished looking around.

"It's nice enough," replied Aegon "How is it that you have a place?" he then asked.

"I perform here often, so they gave me the penthouse suite whenever I'm not on the road," replied Zatanna as she prepared to head towards the large spacious bathroom to have a quick shower and freshen up for tonight's show. It was fully booked out once people learned that Aegon was going to be there so tickets sold like hotcakes and the media were hamming it up.

"Make yourself comfy and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, I'm gonna have a quick shower and freshen up," Zatanna then said as she entered the bathroom and began to take off her clothing so that she was naked and turned on the hot water. Steam began to fill the bathroom as Zatanna had her shower.

Aegon opened the fridge to peruse what was within. There was some bottles of wine and spirits, along with some snack foods like cheese and crackers. His brow furrowing a little, Aegon closed the fridge door. He didn't feel like have anything to drink and he didn't want to be intoxicated tonight and the little snacks in the fridge wouldn't enough to fill his stomach. Taking a seat on the large sofa, Aegon sat and waited for Zatanna to finish her shower. There was a large widescreen TV on the wall. Curious to see what was on, Aegon grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. There wasn't anything of interest on the news; just a news report of him entering the city as well as speculation of his relationship with Zatanna along with video clips of on missions with the rest of the League. Sighing to himself, Aegon turned the TV off and closed his eyes entering a light meditation.

After a few moments, Aegon heard Zatanna's voice. "Aegon? Are you alright?" Zatanna's melodious voice called out. Opening his eyes, Aegon saw Zatanna wearing a white bathrobe and looking at him with concern in her sky blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Just meditating," Aegon said to the witch as he stood up from his seat.

"Are you sure?" asked Zatanna and Aegon nodded. "Are you hungry or anything? I can dial room service to bring us some food," the witch offered.

"Food would be nice," Aegon said and Zatanna smiled before going over to the phone and dialled room service and spoke into it. Ten minutes later, a young girl wearing a black and white uniform pushing a cart laden with covered dishes. Zatanna thanked the young girl who shyly asked if she could have a selfie with Aegon. Seeing as there was no harm in the request, Aegon acquiesced to the request and stood beside the young girl who asked Zatanna if she could take the photo for her. Zatanna took the photo and the young girl thanked Aegon profusely who simply asked that she didn't go around showing everyone the photo. The girl then left the room leaving Zatanna and Aegon alone together.

"So, what did you order?" Aegon asked as he looked at the covered dishes.

"Nothing special," replied Zatanna, "Just some basic Tex-Mex," she said as she pulled off the covers to reveal some foods that Aegon couldn't quite identify. There was some meats and sauces with salad, shredded cheese and flat breads.

"So, how does one eat these?" Aegon asked as he eyed the dishes and his sense of smell caught the scent of tangy spices on the meats.

"You eat them like this," Zatanna said as she picked up a piece of flat bread and holding the bread flat in her hand, she ladled some of the meat onto the bread before placing some salad leaves and cheese on top. The witch then folded the bread in half with the meat, salad and cheese between the two halves, brought it to her mouth and took a bite. Zatanna gave a moan of contentment as she ate. Following her example, Aegon did the same and began to eat as well; The meat was spiced with peppers and the salad was fresh and the cheese brought a lightness to it and the flat bread held them all together. After eating the food, Aegon took a napkin and wiped his fingers and mouth and Zatanna followed suit.

"That was good," Aegon said as he wiped his mouth clean of the red grease that came off the meat.

"Glad you liked it," Zatanna smiled widely, her full lips peeling back to show two rows of straight even white teeth that almost gleamed in the light. "I'd better get dressed. I've got a show to prepare for," she said as she looked at the clock.

"Of course," Aegon said nodding his head.

"And you might wanna get changed as well," Zatanna said thoughtfully. "You're going to have wear something better than boiled leathers," she added as she eyed the blackened boiled leathers Aegon was wearing.

"These are nice," Aegon protested gesturing to his leathers.

"Well, maybe for a biker bar they would be fine, but here, you're gonna have to wear something a little more classy than blackened boiled leather," Zatanna said.

Zatanna then chanted some words and Aegon's leathers changed into a grey cashmere suit with a silver-grey tie at the collar. Aegon stared at his new suit with slight distaste, "Not sure I like this," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You looked good in it," Zatanna assured him as she prepared to take off her bathrobe. Aegon was about to protest or at least turn away to avoid seeing the witch naked, but somehow, Zatanna had made her usual tuxedo top with fishnet leggings, high heeled boots and top hat appear and her face had a light amount of makeup, her full lips appearing glossy and a little eyeliner on her eyes.

"How do I look?" Zatanna asked as she did a little twirl on the spot.

"You look good," Aegon said sincerely meaning it. Zatanna widely again in response before saying, "Thank you, Mr Stormcrown. Now come along, we have a show to get to and you are the guest of honour," she said as she took Aegon by the hand and they left the penthouse together to head to the in-house theatre. Aegon was then separated from Zatanna and led to the VIP box where he was given the best treatment one could have. Aegon took a chair and waited for the show to begin. Down below, Aegon saw that the theatre was beginning to fill up. No doubt many of the patrons heard that Aegon was going to be there and wanted to catch a glimpse of the new father to mankind and some would no doubt attempt to solicit him for sexual favours. Aegon sighed irritably and silently waited.

Soon once the theatre had filled up with patrons and tourists, the lights dimmed and Aegon from his box watched with interest.

" _People of Las Vegas, it's time for magic!"_

Blue smoke appeared and coalesced into Zatanna and the lights shone on the witch.

" _Good evening, Las Vegas, I'm Zatanna!"_ Aegon watched with interest as Zatanna introduced herself to the crowd. The witch had a very good stage presence as she began her performance. Some of the illusions were simply sleight of hand or smoke & mirrors, but some of the tricks did seem utilise actual magic. After nearly fifty minutes of performing magic using volunteers or assistants, it was nearing the end of the show.

" _Thank you all, you've been a wonderful audience!"_ Zatanna said to the crowd. _"For my final illusion, I'd like to pull a rabbit out of my hat!"_ she declared as she took off her top hat to emphasize. Aegon leaned forward a little curious if the witch was joking or not and a few of the audience members murmured wondering if this was a joke or the real thing.

" _Trust me, it isn't as easy as everybody thinks,"_ Zatanna said to the crowd before she began to feel around inside her hat. _"c'mon Bugs, where are you?"_ she asked playfully and suddenly her entire arm disappeared inside her hat making Aegon's eyes widen in response. Then one of the audience screamed pointing to Aegon's private box. Aegon looked up and he saw a large manicured hand reaching down towards. Aegon's first instinct was to draw a weapon but he then recognised the hand as Zatanna's. Having a feeling that Zatanna wasn't going to hurt him, Aegon made a show of trying to get away before the large hand securely grabbed him around the waist and brought him upwards into darkness. Then Aegon saw Zatanna's large smiling face as she held him in her hand.

" _Well, not as furry, but much cuter than a rabbit, am I right ladies?"_ Zatanna's booming voice asked the crowd who all wolf whistled and cheered. Zatanna gently set Aegon down on the floor next to her before chanting some strange words.

" _Kcab ot lamron!"_

And just like that Aegon was back to normal size. Zatanna grabbed Aegon's hand and spoke to the crowd.

" _Thank you for being my little rabbit in the hat, Mr New Father to Mankind,"_ Zatanna announced. _"I think you deserve a reward, what should I give you as a reward?"_ she mused out loud.

 _(Uh oh…)_ Aegon thought to himself.

The audience began to shout out some suggestions, some of which were fairly lewd. One suggestion was louder than all the rest and Zatanna grinned widely at this.

" _Plant one right on his lips, you say?"_ the witch asked the audience and she looked at Aegon with a seductive smile. _"I like the sound of that one!"_ she said a she pulled Aegon close and kissed him right on the lips. Aegon gave a muffled grunt of surprise and the curtains fell down as the audience cheered wildly. Zatanna gave a little moan as she held the kiss with Aegon who was too shocked for words. After a moment, Zatanna pulled away with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Zatanna said apologetically rubbing the back of her head. "But some of the other suggestions I don't think you'd appreciate very much," she added.

"It's fine, just ask next time, alright?"

Zatanna then led Aegon back to her dressing room where some coffee was brought to them. Zatanna had donned a silk robe and was reviewing her performance in her crystal ball.

"So, how much of what you did was smoke and mirrors or actual magic?" Aegon had asked her. Zatanna had smiled and replied with, "A magician never reveals her secrets," she said with a secretive smile, "But I can tell you that I do play most of it straight, but for the big closer, I throw in a little dazzle," she added.

"Perhaps we can compare magical techniques?" Aegon suggested. "I have some skill in magic," he said.

Zatanna nodded and replied, "I'd be interested in seeing the magic of your world," she said. "But right now, I'd like to do one thing," she then said seductively as she got up from her chair and stood in Aegon's personal space.

"And what thing is that?" Aegon asked with a smouldering look in his amethyst eyes and Zatanna's eyes flashed with desire as she played with a lock of her hair.

"What do you think?" she whispered sultrily as she pulled Aegon closer to herself and kissed him on the lips. Aegon responded well and he placed his hands on the witch's curvy hips, pulling her closer and kissed her back. Zatanna moaned and wrapped her arms around Aegon's neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, the pair tasting and feeling each other. Aegon's hands drifted down to grip Zatanna's posterior and Zatanna gave a muffled moan of surprise and arousal and she brought her tongue into the kiss. Aegon didn't miss a beat as his own tongue wrestled with Zatanna's.

 _(God, this guy can kiss for the moon!)_ Zatanna thought to herself as she kissed and tasted Aegon on her lips. The raven-haired witch was tempted to use a spell to teleport them to the penthouse bedroom with the king size bed that had Egyptian cotton sheets and really break the bed. She knew Aegon was a gifted specimen and certainly had the stamina to go and go and she was dying to feel his manhood deep inside her. But, at the same time, she knew she was rushing this and she could only guess what everyone else's reactions would be if they found out.

Making her decision, Zatanna pulled away and looked at Aegon breathless, her chest heaving with each breathe. Aegon was panting heavily too, his broad chest expanding with each breathe he took.

"That was… quite something," Aegon said with a smile. Zatanna smiled and nodded before replying. "It was, wasn't it?" she asked.

"I suppose you want to… um…" Aegon hemmed and hawed awkwardly running a hand through his silver-blonde hair.

"I would like to, really I would," Zatanna said. "But I don't think now is the right time," she added. "Nor is it the right place," she noted looking around her dressing room and at the door.

Aegon nodded his agreement before asking "So, what now?"

"I'd like to get some dinner in me and then a nice big sleep," Zatanna replied as she went behind a changing screen to change into some more casual apparel and stepped out wearing a pair of dark leather pants, a white button-up bustier, fingerless elbow length gloves and high heeled shoes.

"Shall we?" Zatanna asked and Aegon then followed the witch into the casino restaurant where they dined well before heading back up to the penthouse.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Aegon then asked the awkward question.

"The bed is big enough for us both," Zatanna said. "And I trust being the gentleman you are that you won't try anything," she teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Aegon smiled as he began to take off his suit so that he was in his smallclothes, Zatanna bit her lip as she saw the toned defined muscles on Aegon's body. He was lean and hard, in a way she was reminded of the body type she had seen male actors had when doing films like Troy or Fight Club. It was the Warrior Physique she thought it was called.

Zatanna then snapped her fingers and her casual clothes disappeared and she was in a pair of white cotton panties and a tight black tank top. Aegon's eyes wandered down to Zatanna's impressive chest which was covered by the article of black clothing that clung to her bust and there was a display of cleavage. Aegon willed himself to not be aroused in the witch's presence so he focussed on getting into the large bed and turned over so that he wouldn't see Zatanna get into the bed beside him.

"Good night, Aegon," Zatanna whispered drowsily as the lights slowly dimmed before darkness covered them.

"Good night, Zatanna," Aegon replied as he settled into the large soft mattress and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There, the sixth chapter of this story done and dusted. To be honest, I feel like this is a little weird and rushed, but I wanted to get something out. But, what's done is done. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and if you have any critiques or helpful advice, feel free to drop them in a review.**

 **In other news, I've got a new story in the pipeline, a Witcher/Fallout crossover where the Courier and ED-E from New Vegas end up being sucked into the Witcher world when a sorceress tampers with a portal and the Courier and his faithful little robot end up in Temeria and start to make a name for themselves while the sorceress tries to track down the** _ **'monster'**_ **she accidentally netted. Four guesses as to who the sorceress is.**

 **While we're on the subject of the Witcher, I've also got another crossover for that using Game of Thrones. My idea for a Witcher/Game of Thrones crossover is that during the Sacking of Kings Landing during Robert's Rebellion, Gaunter O'Dimm appears before Elia Martell and offers to save an infant Aegon and feeling as though having Aegon would be safer elsewhere, Elia accepts the offer and Gaunter then switches an infant Aegon with a tanner's son and whisks Aegon away to the Witcher world dropping him in front of Kaer Morhen where Aegon is raised alongside Ciri and learns the ways of the Witchers and even becomes a Witcher himself before Gaunter appears and drags him back to Westeros to bring about a new age in the world of Ice & Fire. That's the idea of it and I've got a bit of research to do to see how I can integrate Aegon into the Witcher world and what adventures he'll have and how characters like Ciri, Geralt, Yennefer, Triss etc. impact and shape his life.**

 **Another idea I had was a Kingdom Hearts/Skyrim/Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover where Aegon the Dragonborn, the Courier and Elsa from Frozen end up in Traverse Town where Sora begins his journey as a Keyblade wielder. The idea takes a lot of inspiration from a Justice League/Kingdom Hearts crossover where Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman take the spot of Donald Duck and Goofy as Sora's companions. Just an idea I have in mind.**

 **But I'm not going to post any new stories for a little while as I want to focus on the ones I already have instead of posting new ones and losing my followers, at least that's the idea. So anyway, that's about all from me so drop a review if you liked what you read and if you have any advice or helpful suggestions, feel free to leave them in your review.**

 **But any flames or abuse will be deleted, you've been warned!**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	7. Rewrite Announcement

Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon

 **REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I know, I know, a total dick move on my part! I'm sincerely sorry for this, but this is something that I have to do, mostly for myself and for you guys, so that you get the best possible story out of this idea. A big reason I'm rewriting this story is because, well, I think it's because I turned this more into a Skyrim crossover by making Aegon into the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin from Skyrim. I did have that issue when I wrote my first Young Justice/Game of Thrones crossover and a lot of people thought that that story had replaced my Dragonborn Justice story (it didn't).**

 **So, that's a big reason why I'm rewriting this story and to focus more on the Game of Thrones aspect through Aegon/Young Griff. I have other reasons as to why I'm rewriting this story, but I won't bore you with the details, I can only apologise and try to make the rewrite better than this one.**

 **The rewrite won't be a Skyrim crossover as I've kinda done Skyrim crossovers to death and I'm pretty sure you're all sick of them. Like I said, the rewrite will focus on the Game of Thrones aspect, like the political intrigue that's consistent with Game of Thrones. And to make things interesting, I've also decided that the rewrite will crossover with some other things that DC Comics has crossed over with in recent years, such as, but not limited to, Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers, He-Man, Looney Tunes (or at least a variation of the Looney Tunes) and some other things that DC collaborated with in the far past.**

 **So, I deeply apologise to you all for this sudden announcement, but I want to make this better and not turn it into a Skyrim crossover, as while Skyrim is still a good game/thing whatever you wanna call it, I wanna steer away from it for a while.**

 **And because it's me, I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of fine women from DC comics, real life, and the crossed over things I've mentioned for you all to vote for Aegon to be with. Of course, it will be a harem story, that much I'll be honest about, but I'll leave that all up to you.**

 **Again, I'm sorry about this, that's all I can say.**

 **So, keep an eye out for the rewrite and leave your two cents on what you think.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
